Maelstrom & the Wind Flower
by leonvongolaeleventh
Summary: Minaka broke her heart so she left she arrived in konoha drunk and lost till a certain blonde comes and saves her from the darkness she feels, what will happen next in the chronicles of a Maelstrom and a windflower Naruto x kazehana x Uzume follows the naruto storyline more closely with hints of the Sekirei story line starts at the break before the final round of the Chunin exam
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei I wish I did though anyway those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Sakurako Gokurakuin.

It was a mild night in the hidden leaf village Konoha. Not that it mattered to the blond haired boy walking through the park after having just exited his favourite ramen stand. This boy was the jinchūriki of the nine tailed fox Naruto Uzumaki, he was walking at a sedate pace muttering to himself "stupid Kakashi leaving me with stupid Ebisu". Needless to say, the boy was not happy after getting into the finals of the Chūunin exams he expected to finally receive some real training from his sensei but instead Sasuke was chosen over him. He was broken out of his stupor by what sounded like drunken hiccupping he turned towards the bench expecting to see a drunkard. While he wasn't wrong not that he knew it. He turned to see a beautiful woman. She had jet black hair held in a sort of pony tail by a purple ribbon as well as to bangs sounding a soft feminine heart shaped face. She was wearing a purple Chinese dress that exposed her midriff and cleavage ending at her upper thigh leaving little to the imagination. Finally to top it all off she seemed to have long dainty legs that went on for miles. All in all the young Uzumaki was taken aback by her beauty. As he approached this beautiful woman he noticed an overwhelming smell of sake. He also noticed that the woman's eyes were slightly red and puffy she had been crying recently with that Naruto approached.

It must have been some ingrained instinct, but Naruto could not stand to see a girl crying or upset. He walked up to her and spoke: "hey miss you okay". Her head rose as she glanced at the boy who had addressed her with a drunken gaze. Getting, at least, some sort of response showing she was, at least, conscious. He continued "what are you doing out her by yourself". This time she responded "drinking sake" to this Naruto could only sweat drop, but regardless he carried on with his line of questioning "are you okay do you have somewhere to go, I can take you home if you want". She looked up at him and replied "no I don't have anywhere to go" with that she lifted the sake bottle to her lips taking another mouthful of the alcoholic substance. Now anyone who knew Naruto well knew that he had a strong moral compass as such it was his duty to help her till she could find her way. He turned back to the woman now finding her asleep it was unlikely that she would be getting up soon, with that he created a couple of shadow clones and they carried the woman over their shoulders towards his apartment.

Upon entering his apartment, the Naruto's carried the woman towards his room placing her in his bed. The two clones dispelled and Naruto grabbed a blanket and spear pillow from his closet before leaving his room and heading towards his chair for a much-deserved rest.

Naruto was woken by the rising of the sun through his blinds with a groan he shrugged off his blanket from his body. He then stretched his body working the kinks out from his body, after about a minute or two of doing this he headed towards his kitchen. He entered the kitchen filling the kettle and then heating it over the stove while he pulled out four cups of instant ramen three he opened these were his. The other was for his guest. As the old saying goes speak of the devil and they shall appear, the woman who Naruto had carried from the park walked into his kitchen with a sleepy yawn.

"So this is your house then, I suppose I should thank you," she said a slight smile playing one her lips. "Yeah I am Naruto and sorry but I don't have any coffee" he replied turning to address his house guest. She gave him a quick once over before giving her own response "my name is Kazehana" with that she sat at the table and observed the blond as he went through his normal morning routine of engulfing three cups of instant ramen he then threw the empty cups in the bin before pulling out another two from the cupboard along with the one he left for his guest and boiling the kettle again. She also noted that he pulled out a glass tumbler before filling it with water and placing it in front of her. With that, the dark haired woman lifted the glass to her lips before draining it completely in one smooth motion. The blonde then placed the now hot water from the kettle into the three cups before sitting back at the table.

"So you don't have anywhere to stay right, but there are plenty of inns around here I am sure they can put you up I'll take you after I have eaten," he said. The black haired beauty immediately responded, "I don't have any money I used it all getting here". Naruto sighed to himself before getting up and picking up his three instant ramen. 'Man I can't just leave her on the streets but I can't keep her here forever' he thought to himself when suddenly inspiration hit him it was barely a half-formed idea but it would have to work. "okay why don't you stay here then and get a part time job when you have enough money you can leave here, and as repayment for staying you can look after the house while I am on missions" he suggested.

Kazehana could not work this kid out he took her in when he didn't have to and now he was allowing her to stay. After being rejected by Minaka just a few short days ago, she ran and now here she was sitting in this boy's apartment. "Why" she questioned. He looked thoughtful then answered in a determined tone "that's what a Hokage does he helps those in need if I can help then I always will, after all, I am gonna be Hokage one day" his thumb pointing to himself. With that, the strange boy returned to his ramen. However, this proclamation had ignited a spark in her chest slowly she felt a small warmth in her chest. 'No it can't be' she thought to herself.

Naruto looked up at Kazehana and noticed that her face was flushed and her gaze was half lidded. He got up out of his chair and placed his hand on her head she was running a major temperature. Before he could even contemplate taking her to the hospital, she leapt up out of her chair her lips crashing onto his purple wings of light exploding out from her back. He felt a sort of bond from between them he could feel the sadness and yet happiness emanating from her, Naruto instinctually brought his hands up to support Kazehana's body as they fell back into his chair. Eventually, Naruto could feel the sadness fade away and in its place came feelings of love and joy.

From the moment, their lips connected Kazehana could feel overwhelming kindness and love from the very core of his being. The more these feelings washed over her the more the pain from Minaka's rejection faded. After a few more minutes the two separated and Kazehana huskily whispered into the blonde ear "I am yours now and forever my Ashikabi" now sitting firmly in the blonds lap the black haired beauty the re-engaged the lip lock with the still dazed boy.

As they continued kissing Naruto could not help but notice how soft and supple her lips were. He suddenly felt her tongue licking his teeth he allowed her entry allowing their tongues to dual in a passionate duel.

Meanwhile, Ebisu stood outside Naruto's apartment the brat had the audacity to be late even after he gave up his time for him. After five minutes of furious knocking, Ebisu had enough he grabbed the Handel and shoved the door open. Upon entering the house, he saw Naruto sitting there with a black a haired woman in his lap the seemed to be in the middle of an intense make out session. Ebisu coughed loudly this seemed to finally gain the attention of the two other residence of the room. They disengaged from their lip lock Naruto looked slightly confused while the woman on top of him had a content smile.

Naruto had many questions. But before he could ask any of these questions, Ebisu had walked up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck dragging him off. Naruto wiggled out of his grip as they approached the door and gave his guest? A wave. The black haired beauty responded to this in an unexpected way "Goodbye Hun see you after training". With that, a very confused Naruto was dragged from his house.

Naruto had been walking with Ebisu for a while. As they walked he questioned the sudden change in personality by the woman who had kissed him she seemed so sad. Then they had kissed and from what he could tell some form of a bond had formed, he could feel all her emotions at the moment he could feel joy, excitement and love. Which was strange since they practically just met. Final Ebisu stopped Naruto looked up and saw the hot springs.

"What does this have to do with training" he shouted furiously at Ebisu. The Jounin simply ignored him and walked into the male side of the hot springs. Naruto had no choice but to follow him. He found Ebisu standing by the hot springs he then turned and addressed Naruto "today you are going to learn water walking and the reason you are doing it here is because if find pain to be a good motivator". Naruto could tell it was going to be a long day.

After an hour of trying a failing to water walk, Naruto felt he, at least, understood the concept of the exercise. He needed to apply just the right amount of chakra rather like tree walking, except due to the movement of the water this level constantly changed so the amount of chakra needed constantly changed too.

Suddenly Ebisu turned towards the corner of the hot springs Naruto was curious as to what seemed to capture his attention. However, his curiosity was quickly satiated when he heard perverted giggles coming from the top of the dividing wall. His instructor then vanished in a swirl of leaves and reappeared at the origin of the giggling. There was a short interaction before his instructor was sent flying. However due to his interaction with Ebisu the pervert was on the receiving end of riotous feminine fury. In this time, the blonde haired boy had made it out of the hot springs and out to the back where he could now see the pervert brushing himself off after his beating.

While all of this was going on Kazehana was still sitting in her lover's apartment. 'Even now I can feel his love flowing through me' she thought to herself. She sighed "love is such a beautiful thing" she sighed dreamily to herself. Ever since they kissed and she had bonded herself with him she felt so giddy and happy. Kazehana started to look around his apartment it was rather barren and messy she also noticed a distinct lack off food in his cupboards with that in mind she decided to use what remained of her sake money to go shopping.

Naruto was no lying flat on his ass thanks to the pervy sage fixing his seal. He had then told Naruto where to meet him for training the next day and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto's vision was suddenly obscured by a long pair of female legs the owner of said legs then bent down to his level. It was his very lovely house guest she was smiling at him. With that, she stood back up and Naruto kipped back up to his feet. "Heh it is pretty late we should get back huh," he said casually he then felt her Hand slip into his own. Normally Naruto would immediately remove his hand but something felt very right about this simple action.

They reached his house after about a fifteen-minute walk. After entering the house, Naruto immediately sat down at the table to exhaust to think about cooking yet. With that, he fell asleep.

The blonde male stirred awake at the smell of food more specifically curry if his senses were not deceiving him. In front of his face was a bowl of curry and rice along with a pair of chopsticks. With a quick thanks, Naruto dug in seconds the entire mound of curry was engulfed and sitting comfortably in the boys' stomach. He then turned to the person who he believed to have made the curry. Kazehana sat there having already eaten her fill she then spoke seeing that Naruto attention was on her "I suppose you have a lot of questions". He nodded. So she carried on "I am part of an alien race known as Sekirei are objective is to find the people we react to and then bond ourselves to them by exchanging DNA, I came here after the first man I reacted to rejected me then I met you and now I am bonded to you". Once again Naruto nodded before speaking "so when you say bonded what exactly does that mean". To which the grey-eyed woman replied in a sensual tone "it means I love you more than anyone in the world I will do whatever you ask of me, I am yours now and forever". That sent chills up Naruto's spine, but that was enough of an answer for him and his tired mind he nodded in understanding of what she had said. "I suppose you're gonna be staying with me from now on then sorry about the mess, you can have the bed I'll take the couch," he said in an exhausted sigh. He would deal with this once he was fully rested. With that he walked into his bedroom and grabbed a blanket and pillows before jumping on the couch and falling straight to sleep.

Naruto was once again awoken by the rising sun however there was something different about this morning primarily the fact that there was something draped over him. While it was not very heavy it was massively restricting his moment. The blonde attempted to struggle out of his captivity but with every movement the objects grip got tighter. So the boy turned his head to see exactly what was gripping him. He saw Kazehana's almost naked body gripping him tightly her assets pressed firmly against his back while her legs captured his own her hair fell in a waterfall of black tresses, this only added to the pure sensuality of this situation. Now at this point most ninjas would think of using the Kawarimi no Jutsu (replacement technique). But at that point in time Naruto's brain was in the process of a full reboot. About a minute later Naruto had finally come back to his senses. He then proceeds to prod the woman draped over him causing her to wake up and stretch. Her hands raised over her head thrusting out her chest. One nosebleed later Kazehana was now barely covered by Naruto's jacket while sitting next to him. "Why were you sleeping with me," he asked in a confused manner. The grey-eyed woman simply smiled "why it's only natural for a woman to sleep with the man she loves". Naruto's eyes widened at that very moment he felt whelming love thought the bond between them. With that, it finally sunk in his mind was as clear as day she was in love with him, and he couldn't find it in himself to reject her even though he loved Sakura. They say there is nothing more complex in this world then the feeling of love and Naruto was experiencing first-hand how true this was. He had never felt so conflicted in his life. Before he could think any further on this train of logic, a soft pair of lips connected with his own his eyes closed and from their bond he could feel not only love but understanding. With that, she disappeared back into his room and he was feeling so many emotions he needed to clear his head with that he quickly shouted bye and exited the house.

He arrived at the meeting spot that he and Jiraiya had agreed on early. Only to see the man was already there. The man addressed him "well gaki you're eager arriving here so early, then again who wouldn't be after all I am the great Jiraiya la..." Naruto interrupted "yeah, yeah pervy sage teach me something already I am ready to go" he looked over to see Jiraiya standing in the corner dejectedly. But he popped up a moment later and with that their training session began.

Kazehana just wanted to land and hug him he looked, so frustrated as he desperately tried to summon a toad from what she had gathered. However the black haired beauty refrained as she felt that interrupting would be wrong, this was something that he needed to achieve by himself.

He stumbled into his apartment before he could fall to the floor a pair of arms grabbed him. Pulling him up, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips her wings briefly flaring. With that, she placed him on a chair by the table before bringing him several cups of instant ramen. He devoured them with gusto. He then attempted to get his blanket and pillows but only made it half way, at this point, Kazehana intervened she helped him to the bedroom before placing him in the bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was gone. Kazehana stripped off her dress before joining him in bed.

Naruto was actually woken up by his alarm clock he tapped the stop button he was still suffering from some mild chakra exhaustion. He felt quite comfortable where he was even with hair lightly tickling his chin. He knew that it was Kazehana and at this point in time he hadn't the energy to wake her or move. With that thought in mind, he pulled her closer to him almost instinctually before falling back asleep.

Naruto rose from slumber again this time to the smell of food. With that his instincts kicked in he leapt out of bed and ran out of his bed and ran towards the source of the smell. He walked into the kitchen to find Kazehana in an apron only an apron cooking pancakes. Once again Naruto was completely taken aback by her outstanding beauty. He couldn't help but stare, with that image burned into his memory he sat at the table. Not a moment later a stack of pancakes were placed in front of him. With that he dug in with vigour. Something the blond had come to notice was that Kazehana was an insanely good cook. She went shopping every day using her own money as such he decided to leave her some money for shopping. After finishing his breakfast, he got ready for more of Jiraiya's training. Leaving money on the counter he prepared to leave tightening his sandals, he opened the door to walk out as he opened the door Kazehana's arms wrapped around him. "Have a good day" she whispered into his ear and released him. Now at this point Naruto could have left, but instead he grabbed her hand using it to pull her close he placed a kiss on her cheek. With that he dashed off a wild blush on his face.

She watched him again he tried nonstop to achieve his goal she wanted to help him so badly but she couldn't. All she could do was support him. Every day for the last week he would come home exhausted it seemed fruitless yet he still kept trying. 'On the plus side he seems to be getting much more intimate with me' she mused to herself.

It had been a bit over a week since Naruto had tried to summon any toads the only thing he had managed to summon were tadpoles. Just a moment ago he had managed to summon his first Toad a small toad with the Gamakichi. However, there was no further progress after that point. At this point, Jiraiya decided to help him. So here they were standing over ravine Gamakichi sitting atop his head.

"Alright kid let's get started I am gonna need you to look over the edge" in his usual jovial tone. Naruto didn't get the point of the exercise but complied anyway he had given him the contract. With that, the cerulean eyed boy steered over the edge into that abyss. He felt a hand at his back that shoved him into the abyss. He turned mid-air as he was falling to see that it was pervy sage who pushed him he also saw a purple blur shoot out from the trees like an arrow from a bow. However, the progress of the blur was stopped by Jiraiya he grabbed the blur revealing it to be Kazehana and threw her back.

Kazehana was completely enraged she needed to save Naruto. "Why did you do that he trusted you," she asked in a low tone. "He needed it trust me I know what I am doing" he shot back in a placating tone, this was not the answer she wanted. With that, the grey-eyed woman thrust her hand forward Jiraiya immediately replaced himself. Not a moment too soon as the log and trees surrounding it were torn to shreds by sharp cutting winds. Not a moment later several twisters started around Jiraiya and moved towards him at a rapid speed. He once again replaced himself with the log. This time, he was on the offensive it took him but a moment to close the distance between the two he grabbed her pushing her down to the ground. Before any more action could be taken there was a rumble and a huge plume of smoke from which emerged a huge toad. To be more specific, the toad boss Gamabunta and atop his head was Naruto demonic chakra radiating off of him. Kazehana could not help but cry in relief.

A few minutes earlier

Naruto could see his life flashing before his eyes as he fell to his death, then in an instant he found himself standing in water up to his waist. In a sewer like a system, he walked forward in a strange way he knew exactly where he was going. After what felt like an eternity of walking he came up to a huge room with massive red bars in the middle. The room was moist and warm, curious the boy walked closer to the bars. However, there was a rumbling before a huge paw descended from the sky towards him. Well he had got to close and was about to suffer the consciences however the paw was stopped by a huge whirlwind generated from what looked to be a symbol beneath him, then not a moment later chains shot out pulling his paw back and the whirlwind dissipated.

"So my jailer has come to visit me how interesting, to what do I owe the pleasure" a great voice rumbled through the room, "so you're the nine tailed fox then well I don't know if you have noticed but we are falling to our death, if you want to survive I am gonna need some rent" the boy shouted. "Very well then brat although not just my life depends on yours now go" with that the great beast chuckled "what do yo" the boy was cut off by a wave of force and the next moment he was falling once more. With that in mind, he bit his thumb going quickly through the hand seals he slammed his hand against the wall of the ravine a huge plume of smoke enveloped him as Gamakichi came out from his pocket from where he had placed him for safety.

Kazehana watched as Naruto had some kind of conversation with the giant toad and the toad on his head. Then the giant toad raised his hand the boy jumped into it and was lowered to the ground by the giant limb. In this time, Kazehana had wiggled out of the older man's grip and ran over to Naruto. Said boy stumbled out of the toads hand before collapsing into the woman's arms.

"You're such an idiot" she cried. Now Naruto usually heard these words closely followed by a whack to the head. However this time, the woman pulled him closer and then kissed him on the lips brilliant purple wings burst from her back. All while in the lip lock Naruto could only feel unending love and gladness that he wasn't dead from the woman emotions he couldn't help but feel himself. They were interrupted by a set of footsteps. The boy looked up to see Jiraiya above him "nice job kid I knew you had it in you, and a hot girl on the side you truly are an apprentice to be proud off, since you finished this exercise so early ill even finished teaching you water walking and some Taijutsu" He said in a good-natured tone. The boy nodded with that the black haired woman stood up and leapt towards the trees Naruto in her arms. Once they were out of earshot the toad boss spoke: "so that's Minato's brat then how interesting".

They arrived home after about five minutes, the type of tree hoping that Kazehana performed was more like the gliding of a bird. She would occasionally land and the glide again. She entered the apartment still carrying the boy in her arms. Kazehana carried Naruto to his bed before carefully depositing him on the bed she then laid down next to him and fell asleep.

The third Hokage one of the pillars of the old world the professor sat at his desk smoking his pipe after a long day of work. He then turned towards his window to see his long time student.

"Really Jiraiya how many times must I tell you to use the door like everyone else" he sighed. With that Jiraiya moved into the room and took a seat across from his old mentor. "The kid is strong he mastered the summoning Jutsu in only a week, the fourths seal is strong as ever and the failsafe is also working the only thing I didn't know was that the kids got himself a girl and she can fight" he debriefed to his Sensei. The old man looked mildly surprised "she came from Ame and I ensured that checks were made on her the moment that she started to interact with him, however she was not known to have any combat experience it is possible that she is a defected shinobi" he muttered more to himself. The old man then looked towards Jiraiya almost in a thoughtful manner before he could speak again Jiraiya beat him to it. "Don't worry old man I got an eye on both of them I think she could be what the kid needs, besides she has incredible control over the wind, but she is physically no stronger than a rookie Chūunin" with that Jiraiya chuckled. He waved before he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"It seems strange that she has such control of the wind yet no more powerful than a Chūunin" he mumbled to himself. This was giving him a headache 'he should have taken Minato's place that fateful day' he thought to himself.

Naruto woke to two very conflicting sensations the first was overwhelming soreness the kind that was deep in the muscles. The second sensation was hair tickling his nose. Her head was resting on Naruto's chest. She seemed content to listen to his heartbeat. He was hardly going to stop her he was still too sore, but he did have to get up he had training with Jiraiya. As he was musing to himself, she seemed to have noticed he had awoken. Not a moment later her lips connected with his he reciprocated immediately the more time he spent with her the less he seemed to hesitate. the eventually had to stop their intense make-out session due to an overwhelming need for air, much to the disappointment of both parties surprisingly enough. So they just sat there hugging in relative silence. Finally, Naruto being Naruto he was unable to sit still for two long.

"Hey kazehana-chan I didn't know you could fight like that it was so cool the way you control the wind," he said. "Wow kazehana-chan Naru-kun how bold and Sekirei are born with these abilities, but I do know a thing or two about fighting" she responded in a sensual voice. A gleam of excitement was clearly visible in Naruto's eyes "do you think you could train me, teach me how to do all that wind stuff" he asked excitedly.

Normally Kazehana would say no as she really despised violence and fighting but she couldn't find it in herself to say no to him. With that, she gave him a bright smile before nodding and replying "we can start after you finish your normal training today". She looked up to see a smile threatening to tear his face in half a smile of pure joy and excitement.

With that they both got up they had a long day ahead of them after all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei I wish I did though anyway those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Sakurako Gokurakuin.

Review responses

Watson85 = a drinking contest between Tsunade and kazehana is gonna be a thing. I was thinking that Tsunade would help kazehana really develop that drinking habit. As for Yakumo possibly I'll see.

ThePizziaMan= worry not friend at most it will be a harem of four with kazehana, Uzume and possibly two more either Sekirei or from the narutoverse. You guys tell me who you want and I'll see if they fit with the story.

As of all the other reviewers, I appreciate all your reviews now without any further ado let the chapter begin.

* * *

Naruto was thrown to the floor once again by Jiraiya. If teaching Naruto how to summon toads taught him anything it was that the kid only learned by doing. Naruto once again kipped back onto his feet before charging forward his hands coming into a familiar cross shaped seal. Serval shadow clones coming into existence around him, with that Naruto, stopped mid step grabbing two clones' arms and spinning in place.

"Uzumaki clone missile" he shouted realising the two clones the shoot forward. However, Jiraiya would not fall for such a tactic as the clones closed in he turned his body to the right, raising his leg he ended one with a geta to the face. While the second clone was grabbed spun around and throw back at two more Naruto clones flying at him. From the smoke of all the destroyed clones came Naruto in a quick dash. Kunai in hand his fist shoot forward in an attempt to impale the white-haired man, this was halted by a fist to the head halting the boys movement sending him to the floor. The Naruto on the floor then exploded into a cloud of smoke and the kunai transformed into the real Naruto who attempted to land a powerful uppercut. Unfortunately, his fist was caught he was then lifted over the toad sages head and thrown across the clearing.

This time Naruto orientated himself in the air to land on his feet. Landing in a crouch he prepared to re-engage his older foe.

* * *

Kazehana watched from the sidelines as her love had his ass handed to him by the man he called the pervy sage. She wanted to help, but Jiraiya had banned her. She looked over to the other side of the clearing to see two other ninjas watching her loves training, if she had remembered correctly they were the guards that she meet at the gate the day she met him.

* * *

"So you think he will do it," Kotetsu asked his long-time friend and partner. "I don't know lord Jiraiya is a legendary ninja, I don't think most Chūnin could land a hit on him let alone a Genin" Izumo replied in a relaxed tone. Kotetsu then looked across the training field to see a beautiful woman sitting their 'man that's the second day she has been here I wonder if she is with lord Jiraiya'. "Hey, Izumo do you know who that woman is" Kotetsu queried. "No I don't but I do remember letting her into the village a few days ago" he answered his friend. Before they could talk on the topic further there was an explosion, with that they turned back to the battle occurring in front of them after all they had a bet on it.

* * *

When the pervy sage said he would teach Naruto some Taijutsu he was expecting to be taught cool ninja fighting moves. In reality, he had come into the clearing and pervy sage had told him that he needed to land a hit on him then he would teach him some moves. With that Naruto went all in, for the last two days he had been unable to land a hit no matter what he tried the older man seemed to have an answer to his every move. However the more he tried the closer he got and the moment he was about to land a hit the man's skill seemed to take a jump and he was back to square one. With that in mind, Naruto enacted his latest plan.

Placing his hand in a cross seal he cried "Tajū kage bunshin Jutsu (multi shadow clone Jutsu)" with that there was a massive cloud of smoke. Obscuring everyone's vision, next half of the clones went though some hand signs and they transformed into Fuma shuriken. These were then thrown towards the white haired man. They shoot from the cloud of smoke towards the man. Jiraiya then made a flew hand seals before slamming his hands to the ground and a wall of earth erected itself in front of him halting the rain of weapons.

Naruto prepared to charge once more when an alarm clock went off signalling the end of his training with Jiraiya. With that Naruto fell to the floor in exhaustion, pervy sage was brutal when it came to training. The blonde's vision was obscured by a familiar figure he couldn't help but smile, it was nice having someone who really worried about him even above themselves not many people cared so much about him. On that train of thought 'I should take her there and introduce her to them' he thought to himself.

"Hey kazehana-chan wanna go out to eat for lunch today, I mean if you wanna," he asked shyly. He looked up to see a beautiful smile on her face "are you asking me out Naru-kun of course I do" she replied in a jovial tone. With that, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

* * *

"Man did you just see that she just kissed Naruto, man we got to start a betting pool on this" Kotetsu said in excitement to his partner. "Oh come on even he gets a girl before me, man this sucks" Izumo muttered to himself dejectedly. With that said the two Chūnin watched as Naruto and the mysterious woman left the training grounds. With that, they also left after all they had guard duty today again.

* * *

It took them about ten minutes to reach their destination. Naruto walked up to the small stand known as Ichiraku ramen and brushed aside the flaps of the stand with his left hand while his right hand held Kazehana's. He led her in making sure she took a seat before he took a seat. The blue-eyed boy then turned to Kazehana. "I know it's not much, but this is my favourite place to eat in the world," he said, she smiled before responding "I love it seems to be a very cosy place".

However any further conversation was halted by the opening of a door from what looked to be a storage room, from this room came an brunet what looked to be a waitress she held up her hand in greeting to Naruto, before turning to see another woman sitting next to him their hands joined together. Her eyes widened and like a dam words flowed forth. "Oh my god Naruto you're holding her hand, is she, are you, oh my god that's fantastic Naruto" she squealed in excitement. She then turned and towards the storage room and shouted "Dad, Naruto-kun brought a girl and she is really pretty" there was a loud thud followed by groaning.

Meanwhile, Ayame turned back to kazehana this time with a torrent of questions "Hi nice to meet you are you and Naruto going out then? Is this your first date? You're so pretty, oh my god I am so happy". Kazehana chuckled good-naturedly before answering her questions "yes Naru-kun and I are going out and it is our first proper date".

At this point, Teuchi Ichiraku had managed to extract himself from the boxes that had fallen onto him. He walked into the front of the shop to see a very uncomfortable Naruto being questioned by his daughter. "Now now Ayame can't you see the boy is a bundle of nerves, after all it's not every day that Naruto brings girl to us, and I must say I much prefer this girl to that pink haired one he brought last time" he chuckled.

"Now what do you and you're pretty girlfriend want?" he asked in a mirthful tone.

* * *

After twelve bowls of assorted ramen on Naruto's side and surprisingly enough four for kazehana, they had left the ramen establishment. Once again Naruto gripped Kazehana's hand. "I want to take you to my favourite place in the world," he said rather serenely, the black haired beauty squeezed his hand and continued to follow him.

* * *

They were standing at the bottom of a mountain when Naruto tapped her and signalled for her to jump on his back. Once she was firmly on his back he took a few steps back before leaping onto a railing and then leaping from that railing to another. After about thirty seconds, they came to some sort of plateau, which the blonde landed on.

He the squatted allowing the grey-eyed woman off of his back, he once again grabbed her hand leading her over to the head of the fourth Hokage. "This is the best place to look over the village here everything becomes so small it's just men and the village I hope to protect, just like I want to protect you" he said without thinking his emotions overtaking him.

Kazehana moved behind him hugging him from behind. She held him as he stared out at the village. Eventually, he turned around embracing her. So they stood upon the fourths head. Once Naruto felt he had stabilised from his rare emotional outburst, he realised the black haired beauty and took a seat at the edge of the fourths head.

* * *

Kazehana could only embrace him though his emotional turmoil. As he turned to her he had his eyes closed and he laid his head into her chest she tightened her embrace in an effort to show she was there for him. After a while he released her before walking to the edge of the head they were on and sitting. He just looked over the village with a natural gaze. Kazehana had to do something. As she tried to think of something to do a leaf partially obscured her vision as it flew by. This gave the grey-eyed woman an idea she grabbed the leaf before walking over to Naruto and placing the leaf in his hand. She then sat behind him and placed her hands over his.

* * *

Naruto gaze shifted as he watched kazehana place a leaf in his hand then a moment later she placed her hands over his own. He felt her chakra flow past his hand and into the leaf a moment later the leaf split into two pieces. Naruto got it, it was a small blade of wind that cut the leaf into two separate pieces.

"This is how I was taught to control my powers by learning to cut a leaf in half" she whispered into his ear. It was strange but for some reason this made him feel better just the fact that she was there by his side when he needed someone.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent by the two in relative silence in the very same way splitting leaves. They now stood outside the door to their apartment. "Thank you," Naruto said barely above a whisper before placing a hand around her waist while the other cupped her face. He kissed her gently bringing a blush to both their faces. With that, they walked into their apartment and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up really early, as per usual Kazehana's head was on his chest. Now anyone who knew Naruto knew that he loved to sleep but he had to find Iruka he had many questions. With that, he quickly replaced himself with a pillow in the corner of his room, he then quickly got changed. With that he silently crept downstairs and exited the house. He leapt up and started roof hopping towards the academy.

* * *

Iruka was marking papers at his desk drinking some strong coffee. There was a knock at the door which was unusual for this early in the morning as only a few people knew he was here this early. "You can come in" he called to the person at the door while preparing a kunai in his hand. The door opened and in walked in a very familiar blonde. "Well I must say Naruto you were the last person I expected to see at this time in the morning," he said while placing the kunai back in his pouch. "Well, Sensei I was hoping that you could answer a few questions, after all you are the smartest person I know" He muttered. The man nodded and gestured for Naruto to take a seat. The boy pulled a seat in front of his teacher's desk and promptly sat.

Naruto was never known to have been tactful, in fact, many could say he was rather blunt. With that in mind, it was hardly unlike him to just blurt out his thoughts. "Iruka I don't know what to do I think I am falling in love with a girl I met and she likes me too, but I still like Sakura too what do I do" he asked in a pleading manner.

This was news to the older man Naruto had another girl who he was interested, but more importantly the girl reciprocated these feelings. 'Now how do I deal with this' Iruka thought to himself. Naruto looked more desperate by the moment. After no more than ten minutes of silence though it felt like ten years to Naruto, Iruka answered "Well Naruto ninja aren't exactly known to have long lives if this girl truly feels that same as you do it might be best to forget Sakura, at any rate I would love to meet this girl". Naruto nodded it would be hard, but he would let Sakura go. With that in mind, Naruto got up and left promising to talk to his old sensei later over his shoulder.

* * *

Naruto decided to walk back to the apartment to clear his head it was about eight in the morning. As he walked down the street he noticed that a few shops were open, but one shop, in particular, caught his attention. With one minded determination, he marched towards the shop.

* * *

After her display at the Chūnin exams, Ino realised that she had a lot of improvements to make. So the morning after her draw in the preliminary matches, she marched into her father's room and demanded that he up her training. He agreed, but he would only do it if she started taking shifts in their family owned flower shop. Hence the situation Ino was in now she had an early shift. On the plus side, almost no one came in this early so it was a very relaxing shift. With that thought in mind, Ino pulled out a magazine.

There was a ringing of a bell as someone entered the shop "hello welcome to yama- Naruto what are you doing here?" the blonde girl asked as she looked up. He waved in greeting before speaking "Actually I was hoping I could buy some flowers for a girl I kind of like". 'Oh god hasn't he realised yet forehead doesn't like him like that, looks like I'll have to break it to him' she thought to herself. "Look Naruto I am sorry Sakura just doesn't like you like that," she said in a cautious tone. Naruto actually looked perplexed before he replied "I know, I guess I have known for a while, but these aren't for Sakura there for someone else". At this Ino's eyes widened now she was interested this was true gossip.

After half an hour of probing Ino was no closer to finding out the identity of Naruto's mysterious girl. She did know that they lived together and that they seemed to be going out. In Ino's mind, this was something that required further investigation.

* * *

Naruto walked back to his apartment flowers in hand. He opened the door to his apartment and an invasion of pleasant smells wafted into his nose. Kazehana was standing there in just an apron and panties. This was a rather normal occurrence by this point. It was when he looked at what she was cooking that he began to smile truly smile, she was cooking ramen. They say the way to a man's heart is through food never was this truer than with Naruto and ramen. Kazehana turned round to see Naruto's face just inches from her own, in his hands was a bouquet of flowers. With their faces in such close proximity kazehana took an opportunity to kiss Naruto, he reciprocated immediately. After a few seconds, they broke off. Once they had Naruto stepped back and presented the bouquet to the black haired woman. She took the flowers with trembling hands before kissing Naruto once more. She placed the flowers in a vase before handing it to Naruto, he then proceeded to place the vase on the table he then took a seat.

She placed the ramen in front of him just a few short minutes later she looked so expectant. With that, he broke apart a set of chopsticks and dug in. he was in heaven everything about that ramen was perfect. At this point Naruto decided he may have to marry kazehana. He gave her a massive smile before continuing to devour the ramen.

* * *

After a week of continually getting his ass kicked Naruto thought that he finally had it today he was going to land a hit on pervy sage. Said man would be here in a few minutes with that he finished whispering in Kazehana's ear, she gave him a kiss for good luck and he stepped into the centre of the glade.

* * *

Jiraiya landed in the glade to see Naruto standing there as per and kazehana was sitting by the sidelines, However, she was sitting with the two Chūnin who watched their spars. She seemed to be betting with them from what he could hear.

"So kid you ready," asked the white haired man, Naruto nodded in affirmation. With that Jiraiya placed down the timer and set it. Not a moment later he had to leap over several clones dive-bombing his position, a second later Jiraiya landed decimating the clones. However, there was not a moment of respite as serval Naruto's dashed towards the older man. The clones were quickly dealt with, by a few well-placed punches. From the smoke of the clones came shuriken moving at incredible speed. This allowed Jiraiya to see Naruto standing their palm thrust forward.

'So he has started learning futon techniques' the sage thought to himself. For the first time Jiraiya took the offensive, he flew forward covering the distance in seconds his fist shoot forward and struck Naruto who exploded into splinters. A rain of metal came raining down on Jiraiya's position there was a sizzling sound, followed by a massive explosion. All that remained were splinters from a log Jiraiya used to save himself. A moment later the spectators of the battle watched Naruto come flying out from the surrounding Forrest.

He orientated himself in mid-air as he was traveling through the air his hands flashed through a string of hand seals before he bit his thumb. His bloody hand struck the ground and there was a giant toad in a Gi Gamaspeed the super-fast Kung Fu toad. Naruto had summoned him and Gamakichi in order to pull off this plan.

Jiraiya came out of the Forrest and was meet with a giant webbed hand. He started to dodge and weave around the hand while searching for his target. He soon found Naruto when serval metal weapons struck the ground near him. Then from the Forrest behind him came a wave of Fuma shuriken, forcing Jiraiya to replace himself once more he landed in the middle of the clearing a kunai flew towards him from his back. He turned and grabbed the weapon only for it to transform into Naruto who struck him in the face.

* * *

"Not bad kid I like the way you pulled that off constantly keeping me on my toes, not bad and with that you're ready for your Chūnin exams" the older man chuckled. "You know what I really like you kid so I'll give you a little extra, ideally I would like to teach you sealing from the ground up but that's not an option at the moment, but I want to at least give you a chance against Genjutsu so I am gonna give you a Jiraiya original seal" he said haughtily. Naruto nodded and sat in the middle of the clearing while Jiraiya painted a seal on his arm.

* * *

After about half an hour, Naruto had finished drawing the seal. "Alright kid this seal will neutralise a Genjutsu, but only once as it will disrupt your chakra system so if you get caught you have only got one chance" he declared in a serious tone. Naruto nodded in affirmation he was now ready for the finals of the Chūnin exam's finals.

Kazehana walked into the middle of the field as Naruto finished his conversation with Jiraiya he looked unbelievably happy. Kazehana could not help but smile to his happiness was contagious. He jogged up to her "we should go out to eat to celebrate my victory" he said excitedly. She nodded in reply but first she needed to talk to Jiraiya he looked worried about Naruto something was going to happen. "You go ahead I'll catch up in a second," she told the blonde, he accepted and headed towards the edge of the clearing.

Kazehana approached Jiraiya and he turned to her with a knowing look. "Look something big is going to go down there is gonna be a battle an invasion, I can't be there to protect him I need you to look after him for me" he pleaded. "Of course I will never let any harm come to Naruto ill protect him with my life" she declared with determination. Jiraiya seemed to sag in relief.

With that kazehana leapt towards Naruto and landed beside him before the young couple headed off.

* * *

Ino had made no progress she still had no idea who Naruto's mystery girl was. At this point, she was starting to doubt the existence of this girl. So here she sat waiting for Sakura sitting outside of a café, she was extremely frustrated if Naruto had wasted her time with a fake girl he was so dead. A moment later Ino's head shot up when the blonde girl heard Naruto's familiar chuckle. She turned her head in the direction of the chuckle to see Naruto with a black haired woman wrapped around his arm. There was no way Naruto should be with a girl like that was this the girl he was talking about, she was way out of Naruto's league in Ino's opinion.

* * *

Naruto and kazehana arrived at Ichiraku ramen after a short walk. To be fair Naruto had suggested that they try other establishments if she wanted. However, she shook her head the black haired beauty, could feel the discomfort Naruto felt about eating at other establishments she found it sweet that he would suffer such discomfort for her. With that, they took their usual seat Ayame's eyes lit up in joy. What they did not expect was for another common face to enter the stall. Naruto turned to see Ino had just entered the stall which was strange in itself since she usually showed such distaste for ramen, maybe she tried some and was finally converted to the way of ramen. Ino immediately approached Naruto and Kazehana.

"Hey Naruto whose the girl you two seem close?" she asked immediately getting straight to the point. Naruto was about to answer before kazehana beat him to it "Naruto and I are going out he is my boyfriend" kazehana replied before kissing Naruto on the cheek, Naruto blushed bright red and Ino looked rather shocked. "Wait so you're telling me that you two are going out?" Ino questioned still no quite believing what she saw.

Kazehana simply nodded in response before turning back around and ordering for both Naruto and herself. Kazehana was developing a real taste for ramen, fortunately, they did eat other food often made by herself as Naruto in a kitchen was a recipe for disaster.

Ino could not even fathom a situation where Naruto the very Naruto who was the dead last of their graduating class ended. Up with a woman like that, this required further investigation. With that, she took a seat next to the two.

Ino watched them interact Naruto always looked unsure of what he was doing yet he seemed to be being a real gentleman, or at least trying to be one. It was strange really the black haired woman seemed to just laugh when he made a mistake. It was very odd they seemed so close even though there were stark differences between the two, the older woman was older, refined and beautiful. Meanwhile Naruto was young, totally immature and not at all attractive, it was only when she saw both their eyes that she truly understood why they were together. She could see the loving gaze they gave each other, the gentle touches it was all so romantic.

Despite everything, Ino decided to do Naruto a favour just this once and leave them be. With that, she left the appropriate amount of money on the counter and left.

* * *

Naruto felt very nervous which was highly unusual for him. But the moment that kazehana had said openly that they were going out, something changed he could have objected but the grey-eyed woman looked so happy. In a strange way, it felt right to Naruto he had to let Sakura go and this was as good a way as any to start. With that Naruto though himself into making this the best date he could, sometimes he would turn round and see Ino just staring at them before she turned back to her food.

* * *

"Man that was good I enjoyed that, how about you," Naruto asked kazehana, she smiled in reply. Outwardly kazehana seemed fine but inwardly she was very worried all she could think about was what could happen tomorrow. 'I have to protect him no matter what' kazehana though determinedly.

"Hey kazehana-chan I am really nervous about tomorrow I am gonna be fighting the rookie of last year's graduating class, he is so strong, but I have to win" Naruto admitted. She clung to his arm pulling it close to her before entwining her hand with his. "I know you will win no matter what and I will support you every step of the way, even if you lose I will still love you" kazehana whispered lovingly into his ear.

Naruto could tell it was the truth she meant every word, now it was up to him to win for not only himself but also her. He would show everyone why she believed in him no matter what.

* * *

After four long weeks of training, today was the day it was the final of the Chūnin exams. Naruto was ready he checked his equipment and then checked it again he was ready to fight and win. Kazehana grabbed his hand as they exited their apartment. They took a quite walk to the stadium they still had an hour before it all began, they wanted to grab their seats early and just relax till it was time for him to fight.

* * *

After a short ten-minute walk, they arrived at the stadium and walked up to the contestant box. Kazehana would go to her seat when the tournament officially began, at the moment they were taking most of a row kazehana sat at the end while Naruto laid his head on her lap. Apparently it would calm him down so he could mentally prepare himself, he didn't know if this was true, but it seemed to be working. This moment of peace was promptly shattered by the loud voice of Kiba "heh looks like we are the first ones here see I told ya we would be early even if we stopped for breakfast".

The black haired woman caught Kiba's attention instantly she was super-hot. So of course the feral looking boy had to go and introduce himself to her. With that he straightened himself up before walking over to the mysterious woman, as Kiba got closer he could not help but be astounded by the beauty of the woman in the seat.

He was now right behind her "hey I don't think I have seen you before I didn't notice you during the last round" he addressed the mysterious woman. She turned to him before replying "oh, no I am not a contestant I am actually here with another one of the contestant, do you know him his name is Naruto-kun". Now this was something that Kiba was not expecting at all, looking down sure enough there was Naruto seemingly relaxing his head on the woman's lap. Now Kiba had been raised by two very strong women, who had taught him to respect women. He respected that fact that she was with Naruto, that wouldn't stop him from asking Naruto to ask her if she had any hot friends. At this moment, something else occurred to Kiba if Hinata saw this she would be heart broken and she was heading over this very moment. He had to stop that from happening "oh Naruto owes me big time for this" he muttered to himself. With that, he ran back over to Hinata and Shino began the task of sending him and Hinata on a wild goose chase. "Hey Hinata I just remembered I left some of my gear back at home come with me and help me find it" he shouted towards her, Hinata being the kind soul she was agreed as long as they got back in time for Naruto's Match. With that the two set off to look for Kiba's 'lost' equipment.

* * *

A/N; the real action will start next chapter the battles the guts the glory and thank all of you for the favourites and followers this story I am completely blown away.


	3. chapter 3: The Fight begins

AN: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei I wish I did though anyway those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Sakurako Gokurakuin.

Question time question time everybody loves question time 0~0 ( **skip to the bottom of the question section for important info** )

Gests= can I update no

Zeus501= without spoiling the Sekirei plan won't even come into play for a good while yet but we will be seeing more as for the harem I have made some decisions about it that I will talk about in just a bit.

Elyngas= thanks dude same as I said to Zeus

Benkei = you are like my new best friend it was really nice to have that level of feedback, I have taken everting you said into account and some of your ideas. As for the world, I see the elemental nations as a huge Pangea-like land mass and as you asked the Sekirei are linked to the Akatsuki that is all I will say.

Mr. R17= thanks, I will take that into account.

Bukkakenojutsu= goddamn love the name and I agree.

First Guy = I will certainly consider it.

Jp0652= I agree with the few others I have seen and just in general Danzo an Orochimaru would be pleased, if they saw the Sekirei but while they will find out eventually there are other factors in play preventing this.

- **important information please read-**

Firstly, my grammar and spelling are not great due to reasons beyond my control so I am calling out to you all. If you want to be more involved or like the story but hate the grammar I could use you as a beta reader specifically for grammar. I tried the beat reading service on the sight and there were none so if you want to get involved please message me or leave a review saying your interested.

As for parings, Uzume is confirmed but I am increasing it to three more apart from Uzume and Kazehana or the story gets too diluted. As well as this they will be two Sekirei and one Naruto girl since the Sekirei only one the vote but many of you argued very well that there should be at least one Naruto girl.

So without further ado ladies', gentleman and others enjoy the story

Konoha crashes the end of the Chunin exams part one

The potential Chūnin were called to the ground floor just a few moments ago in preparation for the upcoming exams. It was about to start some of the most important fights of their entire career not only for them but the very villages they represented. A good performance would bring an economic boom for their village. With that in mind, Genma decided it was time to put them out of their misery and begin the Chūnin exams.

With that he landed on the floor of the arena "ladies and gentlemen and esteemed kage welcome to the Chūnin exams, now I will explain the rules, first killing is allowed however if I feel that there is a clear winner I will step in and finish the match, secondly my word is final and lastly winning doesn't ensure you will become a Chūnin, as such let's begin the first match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku" he announced to the audience.

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand seconds later, however, there was no sign of the Uchiha. Gemma looked up towards the Hokage he then heard though the speaker in his head set he herd the voice of the Hokage.

"Allow the Uchiha another ten minutes grace and then move onto the next match his match will be moved to the end and he will not be eligible for a Chūnin rank" the voice commanded him.

"Okay everyone Sasuke will be given ten minutes grace after that his match will be moved to the end" Gemma repeated to the audience. Que ten minutes of awkward waiting. Gemma was an experienced shinobi and had faced his fair share of blood thirsty opponents, but that Gaara kid really disturbed him the continuous amount of blood lust emanating from the kid was really unpleasant.

"Well it seems that Sasuke Uchiha was unable to grace us with his presence as such we must move on, so will Neji Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki please come down" announced Gemma. Gaara did not look pleased by the decision and looked like he was about to act out. Then he looked up and seemed to calm before disappearing in a swirl of sand back up into the stands.

Gemma didn't really care anyway the two contestants he had just called had made it to the arena. It was finally time to start the match.

"I will give you the option now you can back out before I defeat you destiny has decided that I will be the victor, leave now and I will spare you the humiliation" Neji growled at the Uzumaki. His eyes glaring fiercely at the boy.

Said blonde proceeded to laugh "oh man that's funny good joke seriously if being a ninja doesn't work out you could absolutely do stand-up". Naruto laughter then died as quickly as it had started he looked over to the referee and nodded his head as a signal that he was ready to start.

"Your a fool don't you understand I am the best top of my class and I am destined to win, I gave you a choice but it appears I must show you why fate has chosen me" he said still glaring at the boy byakugan now active. The white eyed by expected some kind of come back from the Uzumaki instead he was treated to a determined look but also he could see pity. How dare that blonde idiot look at him with pity he was going to tear him to shreds.

With a shout of begin the two boys sprang into action immediately

Naruto instantly placed his hands into a cross-shaped seal before shouting "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (multi shadow clone Jutsu)".

There was an enormous amount of smoke and when it cleared not only was Neji surrounded by what looked like hundreds of Naruto's there were also a wave of demon windmill shrunken flying at him.

'I have to use that technique already this is ridiculous' the Hyūga thought to himself. With that the back haired boy started to rotate in place realsesing chakra form all of his tenketsu creating a dense sphere of chakra. Dispelling the demon windmill shrunken the moment they made contact. After about fifteen seconds the stopped spinning only to be imdatly assaulted by serval Narutos. He dispelled them fairly quickly however a few manged to get a hit and every time he dispelled one another two seemed to take his place. After a few short minutes of this Neji had, had enough with that he started rotating once more performing the Hakkeshō Kaiten.

Hashi could barely believe his eyes that boy was certainly a genius like few others ever seen in his time. Every time Hashi looked at his all he could see was his brother but and his guilt. Seeing him in that arena filled with such hatred he decided that it was the time he revealed the truth to the boy. In a way, he hoped that the Uzumaki would win and break his nephew of his fatalistic ideals. Or he would likely die young.

The sphere of charka continued to expand eliminating the army of clones in an instant. However Neji's charka while substantial in size for a Genin was still not infinite. As such he started to slow down felling the drain form using the technique in such a way. He stopped his rotation and was immediately struck in the gut by a palm, before he heard the words "Fūton: Reppūshō (wind release: gale palm)" following which he was shot back into the wall like a cannon ball.

While he was hit he also manged to hit back at the moment of contact disabling the Tenketsu in his opponents wrist and hand. Preventing him from channelling charka properly into his hand and also disabling them temporarily. With that Neji pulled himself out of the wall.

"I will admit you are putting up a better fight than I expected however I am still destined to win, and I will show you the deference in our power right now" the pupil-less boy snarled menacingly. With that he launched himself forward like a bat out of hell. Closing the distance on Naruto clones before they could react they were eliminated with serval swift blows.

He then pivoted before launching himself at the original. Dashing forward He realised a volley of lightning fast two finger jabs at his opponent. Only for them to miss every time by a narrow margin, it almost seemed that the Uzumaki was reacting purely on instinct.

'man compared to pervy sage he is nowhere near as fast his strikes are much easier to doge, not that I can do much with one hand' Naruto thought to himself. Not being someone who played defensively Naruto decided it was time for a counter attack. He over charged the amount of chakra in his right foot repelling it from the floor straight into the air.

His heel connected with Neji sending him stumbling back with the shear force. It would have also sent Naruto flying if he didn't stick his other foot o the ground with chakra. Lowering his foot he prepared to make his advance on his opponent pulling a kunai out he charged forward like a bull in a china shop.

He dashed at his opponent at high speed only for Neji to step into his guard and strike him in his chest with a powerful palm strike. This caused the blonde to stumble back blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Neji's headband fell to the floor and he began to speak. "Do you know what this seal represents he said pointing out the seal on his forehead it represents our servitude to the main branch when we die this completely seals our Bakugan, this is what it means to be a caged bird forced to follow the path of fate."

To this Naruto could only laugh he stood there chuckling while his opponent sheathed at this reaction. He then stopped abruptly "you know I get it more than you will ever know I thought I was fated to be hated to be ignored to be alone, but I found something I found someone to believe in me and with their support I can shatter any obstacle, I will fight to protect them and I show you how wrong you are you decide your own fate and I am gonna prove it to ya and when I become Hokage ill find a solution to your problem you better believe it". He dropped back into his stance it seemed that this fight was coming to an end.

"I am sorry Uzumaki you cannot escape fate I have won, you are in the range of my deviation Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (eight trigrams: sixty-four palms)" he shouted and flew forward striking Naruto twice. "Two" another two strikes "four", another four strikes "eight" another eight strikes "sixteen" another sixteen strikes "thirty-two" and finally another thirty-two strikes "sixty-four". The last of which sent his opponent across the arena. The match was over he won just as fate had decided.

Turning to the proctor, he signalled for him to call the match only for the man to shake his head.

'Man that hurt I can't even move' Naruto though drifting between being conscious and unconscious. But he manged to snap himself out of it after a few seconds after all he couldn't lose Kazehana and pervy sage put too much effort in for him to lose here, besides he had to prove Neji wrong. 'Yo fox it rent time so pay up after all I got a fight to win' he shouted in his mind.

Naruto's eyes flashed red as the foxes chakra coursed through him forcibly opening his Tenketsu. As he dragged himself to his feet it was time to end this fight. With that he made a familiar crossed shaped seal.

Neji turned round reactivating his Bakugan as he did so to see his opponent not only standing but also his Tenketsu were all reopened. 'He is like a goddamn cockroach he doesn't stay down' the Hyūga growled internally. He was about to launch himself at the blonde once again however this plan was interrupted when he felt something grab his leg. Before he was thrown into the air by a chain of clones held by the Naruto standing across from him he then saw the Naruto n the ground rush forward and use his own cones as stepping stones to jump above Neji.

Naruto then spun above him his heal glowing an almost translucent green before it struck Neji in the chest with a might shout of "Naruto wa ōkina arashi no danmaku o Uzumaki (Naruto Uzumaki: great tempest barrage)". A mighty thump was herd before Neji was launched to the floor like a missile. Creating a fairly substantial crater. Naruto landed next to the barely conscious Hyūga and whispered in his ear "I told you fate can go suck it I am gonna be Hokage one day believe it". With that said Neji fell into unconsciousness.

Gemma landed in the middle of the now torn up arena. "Well it seems that the winner of this match is Naruto-" he started before he was interrupted by a swirl of leaves.

They disputed and standing there was none other than Kakashi and Sasuke. The lazy Jounin turned to Gemma before announcing "sorry were late we had to walk round the village three times cause a horde of black cats crossed our path".

Gemma was honestly taken aback but quickly regained his cool. "weather that is true or not your late Kakashi and so is your student as such he has been disallowed from becoming a Chūnin, however lord Hokage has decided to allow him to fight now if you don't mind I was just about to announce the results of this match"

The lazy Jounin nodded while his pupil sheathed silently and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves up into the stands.

Gemma then turned back to the compactors on the field "anyway the winner of the Mach and advancing to the semi-finals is Naruto Uzumaki" He announced.

Sasuke was pissed and he was going to question Kakashi they were only this late because Kakashi stopped to talk to some old dude called Jiraiya. He turned to his sensei

"Kakashi why didn't you just tell the examiner why we were really late, I could have gotten Chūnin rank" he snarled at his teacher.

Kakashi eyedsmiled at Sasuke before answering "sometimes you just have to accept that this is for the best, and ill be sure to notify the Hokage latter for now just play along".

The black haired Uchiha was about to protest but was interrupted by a commotion in the stadium turning to the stadium, he was unprepared for what he was about to see.

Naruto was utterly exhausted after that fight. However this didn't stop him from preening like a peacock under the applause of the audience. What he did not expect was to be talked from behind by a very enthusiastic Kazehana. She then turned him around before gently gripping his face and engaging in a fierce lip lock with the Uzumaki. While this was unexpected the blonde had enough presence about him to cut off the flow of chakra so her wings didn't materialise. After a minute or so they came apart but she grabbed his hand in a gentle embrace.

Naruto was utterly confused as to why she did that, Kazehana knew that he contained the nine tails and the treatment he received because of that. She would be subjected to the same treatment. Yet through the bond that was growing ever stronger all he could feel was love, and maybe in the end that was all that mattered.

Hiruzen smirked to himself.

'That girl is brave but then again Naruto dose seem to have that effect on people, putting herself out like that to show how much she loves him a bold move indeed' the professor of shinobi mused to himself.

The Kazekage, however, looked indifferent to the entire affair.

'Hmn so that's a Sekirei how interesting how very interesting, unfortunately that one is useless to me as it has already been winged' Orochimaru thought to himself. However there would be time for that latter the Uchiha would be fighting very soon.

Naruto trudged up to the stands completely ignoring the many shocked looks that were directed at him. Kazehana had already returned to her seat. Most could not understand how he had ended up with someone like Kazehana. It just did not make sense.

After a few more seconds he reached the seats containing all of his fellow class mates excluding Kiba and Hinata who still seemed to be missing. He fell into a seat. He turned and noticed his team mate Sakura looking at him with a confused expression so decided to voice this concern.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong you look confused" the blonde asked obliviously. Turing to his former sort of crush.

The pink haired girl seemed to unfreeze and turn to her blonde teammate before responding to his question. "Who is that woman Naruto is she a friend of yours or something?"

She had a look in her eyes that the blue-eyed boy didn't quite understand he had never seen such a look before. 'Man women can sure be complicated huh'. He was about to answer the question when he noticed the rest of the group looking on with interest at the conversation, but Sakura was looking at him expectantly so he answered her question "well I guess she is sort of like my girlfriend kind of".

To be honest Naruto was still unsure of where their relationship stood despite Kazehana enthusiasm and continuously claiming that they were lovers, he was still unsure to say the least but he did feel something, something very special

To say that the others were shocked was a slight understatement, even the normally cool and stoic shino looked visibly surprised or at least it could be assumed. Bar Ino who already had known there was only one other person who seemed didn't react Shikamaru. It was as if he had already figured out what was going on. He simply gave Naruto a nod and then walked past him after all his match was next.

Meanwhile Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't help but smile they had just won a truckload of money thanks to Naruto winning. They had to thank the kid's girlfriend. "Man we need to thank her she was right to tell us to put a bet on him" Kotetsu said turning to his best friend. Izumo smirked for replying "well of course he was he manged to land a hit on lord Jiraiya after all man he is one hell of a kid, ya know Kotetsu we need to step up our game"

Kakashi was shocked to say the least not about Naruto winning of course after all he did leave him to be trained by lord Jiraiya. No what really shocked him was that woman had interacted with Naruto so easily, the way the boy seemed so calm around her he could see it even in the few short moments they had interacted. It seemed that Kakashi had missed a lot while he was away maybe it was time to catch up with Naruto. But for now that would have to go on the backburner the Nara had just won the match the next match would be Sasuke vs Gaara.

'I hope I don't have to use these seals but if what lord Jiraiya told me was true the invasion should start during this match, man everyone is on edge' the lazy joining thought to himself.

Kiba and Hinata had just made it back in time for Sasuke's match. Needless to say, Hinata was upset that they had missed Naruto's match. However, this was not what Kiba noticed all the Jounin sensei seemed to be on edge something was about to happen he didn't like this at all.

It all started when Sasuke pierced Gaara with the Chidori he seemed to lose control.

Suddenly Naruto started feeling oddly drowsy it could have just been exhaustion form his match with Neji. After all, it was a very intense fight, the blonde was about to fall asleep when he felt an intense burning on his arm. The pervy sage's seal just activated. Said blonde looked up to see a barrier being formed around the kage box and inside was Orochimaru and the third Hokage. Upon seeing this Naruto made a snap decision.

Noticing Kazehana landing next to him almost like she had known this would happen. However they could talk about that later right. The blonde turned around to address the older woman before begging her.

"Kazehana I need you to go and help the old man please" She nodded and flew straight towards the barrier, normally she would be absolutely against leaving Naruto alone in this sort of situation. However this was the one exception this man meant a lot to Naruto the emotions the dark haired woman could feel attested to that. But this was not the only reason over the past few weeks kazehana had come to learn a lot about Naruto, one of the main things she had learnt was that, that old man had saved his life had given him a reason to live.

In a few short seconds, she had reached the barrier it was closing up quickly too quickly. Fortunately, she had an idea she created a great whirlwind that prevented the barrier from closing, unfortunately, maintain this mighty whirlwind was very taxing.

Kakashi awoke immediately breaking form the Genjutsu a second latter so two did Gai they both looked up to see a barrier closing around the third Hokage. Even with their intense speed, they would not make it into the barrier in time but they would still try.

Most of the other Joinin seemed to be already in combat creating a shadow clone he directed it towards where his students were before.

Then without warning a mighty whirlwind opened in the barrier preventing it from shutting, and being the experienced Jounin they were this was all the opening they needed with that Kakashi, Gai and Asuma dropped into the barrier to assist the third Hokage. The barrier closing behind them.

Kazehana stood atop the barrier panting she was tired from keeping that barrier open. However she still had to go and support Naruto she scanned the crowed locating him quickly, just as she was about to leap down to him a silver blur shoot towards her form the roof. Her instincts screamed at her to duck. She ducked felling something flying over her head.

Standing there before her was one of the few people kazehana could truly say she despised Karatsuba. She stood there katana in hand smirking.

"well, well, well if it isn't the little birdy who ran away it has been some time kazehana I really didn't expect to meet you here how fortunate, and it seems my target is otherwise unreachable so you will have to do" she announced. With that the silverret vanished in a blur reappearing in front of the black haired woman instantly. As her blade was about to cut kazehana in half it was deflected away by a whirlwind that covered her targets torso sending her flying with her blade.

'Oh how interesting it seems that kazehana has been winged this might even be a challenge' said silverette thought to herself

'I need to thank pervy sage next time I see him seriously' Naruto thought to himself as he cut down another enemy. He turned to a dime to cut the enemy behind him only to stop and see it was his sensei.

"Hey Kakashi sensei" he said to the Jounin.

The Jounin nodded before responding "hello naruto it seems that we have an invasion on our hands, I need you to go after Sasuke I fear he may have chased Gaara". The Jounin cut down another two enemies before turning to the rest of the genin in the area.

"As for the rest of you I need you to assist in the evacuation and protection of civilians" he ordered sternly. Before moving back into the fray once more.

Okay I have to find Sasuke where did he go. Naruto looked around aimlessly he then noticed shikamaru.

"Yo Shika did you see which way Sasuke went" he shouted to the Nara heir.

Said boy nodded before replying "yeah this way follow me" with that the two boys headed towards the surrounding forest.

As they neared the exit of the arena Naruto noticed that Kazehana seemed to be fighting someone. He then placed his fingers in a familiar hand seal creating two dozen clones which he sent off to support her before dashing out of the stadium with Shikamaru.

Let it be known that Karatsuba was as brutal as her demeanour would suggest. Said silverette dashed forward at insane speeds it was only due to Kazehana's wind felid a useable early warning system she had developed. It involved placing a light layer of wind around herself that would be shifted the moment something interrupted it, warning her of upcoming attacks. There was an interruption behind her to the left at head height with that she shifted her body forward, simultaneously extending her leg backward. Saving her neck literally and pushing her foe back before twirling in place and extending her palms forward in a wave of tearing wind.

Whipping her blade forward, Karatsuba obliterated the wind attack. She disappeared in a blur of speed, reappearing in a fraction of a second prepared to bisect Kazehana. However, this was not to be as she was replaced by a young blonde haired child. Upon contact with the sword, he exploded in a massive cloud of smoke. It seems he was holding a smoke bomb.

Karatsuba didn't have much time to contemplate this fact though when two blurs came at her form her left and right sides. She sliced them to pieces only to be surrounded by a mighty cutting and tearing tornado.

Kazehana saw her end when Karatsuba came at her ready to bisect her. What the busty woman did not expect was to find herself in the arms of the person she loved the most.

"Naruto what are you doing here you have to go that woman is dangerous" she exclaimed shocked. The blonde just smirked at her before landing on the roof of the barrier a light layer of chakra preventing the barrier from harming him.

Tightening his grip his face turned serious "don't worry the boss is chasing Sasuke, anyway were here to help you" with that said the clone placed his lips on Kazehana's. As the smoke from the smoke bomb enshrouded them great wings of light engulfed them, the intensity was so bright light could be seen through the smoke.

'Our connection has never been this strong I feel so much love, I feel unstoppable' kazehana thought to herself. Naruto released her from his grip she floated beside the clone before pointing her hands at the centre of the smoke cloud and raising them. A gigantic twister of cutting wind obliterated the smoke cloud.

A moment later the twister exploded releasing a very pissed of looking Karatsuba. Karatsuba was about to charge again but was prevented by a veritable wall of steel. Slicing them into pieces with her katana she was greeted by thousands of sharp blades of wind along with a couple dozen Naruto clones.

Naruto was starting to get real pissed, every twenty steps they took it felt like a small army of enemy Nin's were there to slow them down. He cut down another two Nins before some Anbu and Jounin dropped down taking over. They seemed to have finally made it, he could see burnt branches and a trail of sand wrecking the forest in front of them.

They were about to start tree hopping when a group of sound and sand ninja dropped in front of them. Unfortunately, they were too far away to hope for any sort of reinforcement. Just as Naruto was preparing to engage them Shikamaru stepped in front of him.

"Look Naruto they already had a head start on us go ahead ill figure out a way to hold these guys off" he shouted placing his hands in the rat hand seal. His shadow extended entrapping all of his foes.

Smirking to himself he whispered "Kagemane no Jutsu (shadow imitation Jutsu) success". Inwardly he was panicking he didn't have enough chakra to hold this for more than a few minutes.

Naruto felt really bad leaving Shikamaru they're but he had to catch up to Sasuke, after all, it was his mission. With that, he leapt forward at a blistering pace.

Hiruzen was glad for a great many things in his life, his family his grandchildren his old age. But at the moment what he was most glad for was the assistance from his two most trusted Jounin. At the moment while he was locked in battel with his former student they were desperately battling the two former Hokage's that had come before him.

Luckily Jiraiya had given Kakashi some high powered sealing tags to stop Naruto if he ever got out of control. They sealed external sources of chakra. However, in this case, it could be used to block Orochimaru's influence, allowing the Edo Tensei (impure world resurrection) to be cancelled by the second Hokage.

Well, this was the end for Shikamaru his chakra was about to run out but at least, he was going to go out as a hero. Just as his shadow was about to resend a dark mercy figure started to rise out of his shadows. An arm shot forward impaling one of the nin as the shadows started to resend the arm was reviled to be a woman's holding a knife, that said a dark skinned woman used to stab two more of the enemy ninja. The dark haired beauty slayed the rest of the squad. Before turning to Shikamaru.

"Hello my name is Yahan number 57 and you are my new master" she whispered huskily into his ear, before grabbing his face and kissing him on the lips. Great wings of shadow emerged creating a lifetime bond between the two.

This was meet by the dropping of more body's and a whistle.

"Not too bad kid not too bad at all stopping the bad guys and getting a cute girl" Asuma Jounin mentor of team ten chuckled to himself.

Naruto flew through the trees like a man possessed he had to stop Gaara he had to talk to him. Truthfully it terrified him that if the few people who recognized him just ignored him he may have ended up as Gaara. They had opposite views on life yet at their core they were the same.

With that he came upon his teammates engaging in battel with Gaara, Sakura was pinned to a tree by a clawed hand made of sand. Meanwhile Sasuke was dashing around hurling fireballs at Gaara. To which the red head retaliated with massive bullets of sand and wind.

However, Sasuke keeping him busy worked to Naruto advantage with a quick hop, He leapt out of the tree channelling wind chakra around his foot. His foot cleaving trough the sand arm freeing Sakura. The blonde immediately summoned a shadow clone boosting off it he caught Sakura mid-air before attaching himself to a tree.

However, this gained the redheads attention. His head turned and with that Naruto was subjected to the full brunt, of his bloodlust.

Fortunately, Naruto had felt far worse form Orochimaru, so he shrugged it off.

Gaara started to fire his sand projectiles and Naruto they decimate the spot he was standing in but they was no blood.

While the dobe distracted Gaara with his clones and constantly replacing. He had seen him make a clone to drop off Sakura in a tree a bit further away. While he was playing the world deadliest game of whack the weasel, Sasuke would charge his final Chidori of the day he was going to finish this in one move.

The last loyal Uchiha blitzed though the hand seal and a screeching ball of condensed electricity formed in his hand. He leapt from the tree and dashed along the next tree branch towards Gaara.

Gaara turned and noticed that his target the Uchiha was within striking distance with his Chidori. It cleaved though the thick layer of sand as the redhead turned around.

The sand diverted the hit from his vital organs burying his hand in the redhead's shoulder.

Gaara screamed an inhuman scream of pain as the Uchiha buried his fist in his shoulder. Even as the dark-haired boy pulled his hand out he continued to scream.

"No no no it's not possible I must prove my existence no matter what" Gaara howled as he performed some hand seals. Suddenly as quickly as his screams had started they stopped.

Incredibly dense chakra covered the boy as a body of sand started to form

" **Hahaha finally I am free, I will destroy you all"** the giant sand racoon that had formed roared and swung its giant hand at the two young teens.

Another Naruto clone through itself in the way of the crazy sliver haired Sekirei Karsuba she was no looking far worse for wear. Her clothes were what you would call rags. Despite that and the numerous small abrasions over her body, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Kazehana may have been winning but she did not like this fight. They may have been only clones but it hurt her to see them wiped out so brutally and mercilessly.

With that in mind, Kazehana entre the fray once more. She shot serval bullets of compressed wind at Karatsuba before leaping and coming down like a guillotine on Karatsuba's location.

Said silver-haired battle maniac stepped to the side before taking several lightning fast strikes at her attacker.

Kazehana brought her hand up deflecting the hits.

Two Naruto clones dashed in with wind enhanced kunai engaging with the silver-haired she-devil, in a speedy exchange of blows a second latter they were blown away by her powerful swordsmanship.

But before Karsuba could engage Kazehana she was bombarded by several clones being lanced at her like missiles covered in a layer of wind, several demon windmill shuriken and some kunai with explosive tags attached.

The silverette simply smiled to herself before beginning to cleave though everything in her path. As she was once aging engulfed by a huge spire of tearing and cutting wind.

The third Hokage stared at his student as the disengaged.

"is this truly what you have become, did I really allow such a monster to grow within my village, it seems I have made yet another mistake but this will be one mistake that I will rectify right now Orochimaru it is time to ned this" the aged Hokage shouted to his former student. Spinning his adamantine staff, he prepared to reengage.

"for once we agree on Sensei it is time to fix our mistakes and I'll start by killing you and taking this village" the snake Sanin sneered as a he released yet another wave of snakes from his mouth.

Omake

Naruto and Kazehana's first valentines

"so gaki what you gonna get your little girlfriend for valentine's day," Jiraiya asked as they were sparing.

"nothing she told me not to get her anything we are just gonna have a nice relaxing day at home" he replied while also jumping away from a devastating hit.

Jiraiya chuckled "kid trust me I know women when they say they want nothing they want something, luckily for you I am a wiz with the ladies leave this to me and you might even get laid kid"

'stupid perv best have been right' Naruto thought to himself, after all, the effort he had put in to making this day special starting with the breakfast he made.

Kazehana as perusal woke up in Naruto bead and followed the smell of caffeine.

She was surprised by what she saw a stack of heart shaped pancakes and a fresh cup of coffee.

She smiled at him he was so sweet.

After finishing the pancakes, he grabbed her hand and told her "I wanted to make this day really special, so we can do whatever you want today go out stay in I don't mind and I am going to take you for a meal pervy sage booked a restaurant reservation for us and he picked out this dress he said as he pointed out the dress hanging over the sofa"

Kazehana could have jumped him after he said that he was truly incredible in fact screw that she knew exactly what she wanted to do right now. She led him over to the sofa before sitting him on it she ten placed herself comfortably in his lap. As she started to kiss him her wings burst forth. Yep she was happy doing this.

One long make-out session later they were sat atop the forth Hokage head. His head was I her lap their hands joined as kazehana's right hand stroked his hair all was at peace with the world. They were happy and that was what was most important.

Finally, the time came for them to head out to dinner kazehana was in a dark black dress, that sopped on her lower thigh and was form fitting showing off her incredible figure.

Naruto was however in a traditional kimono it was the only formal where he had it was a dark black shade with orange tints here and there.

Fortunately, their meal went off without a hitch their server was a lovely man, he seemed a bit similar to Naruto but that wasn't important.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes of kazehana she was gorgeous. He felt bad for even being with her.

However, kazehana dispelled these feelings with subtle touches and the occasional kiss. As the night drew to a close Naruto brought tout an final gift an beautiful ring shaped like an desert flower, surrounded many small jewels that shone in the light as he handed it to her he whispered in her ear

"kazehana I love you" a tear fell down her cheek before she grabbed him and kissed him passionately her emotions flowing though him like a tidal wave.

Naruto truly felt loved.

The waiter closed the door to their private room as he shifted back into Jiraiya he had done a good thing today, and that goddanm gaki owed him one.

A/N Sorry that took so long I have had an unending amount of work since I started university but I am on top of it now so updates should be more regular form now on


	4. AN two chapter updates

Authors note to all readers

I will now begin posting the fully edited corrected and proofread chapters and replacing the old chapters

If you found it hard to read, you now shouldn't I suggest you check it out to see how awesome it now is

I would just like to thank my editor/ beta reader thundertooth she is totally awesome she is what made this so good again all thanks to her you rock thunder

also, I have put the first of two polls up on my profile

Peace out and enjoy the newly edited first chapter Leonvangola11


	5. Chapter 4:The Art of War Uzumaki Style

Chapter four

AN: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei I wish I did though anyway those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Sakurako Gokurakuin.

It's question time with the host you love the most loenvangola11

( **skip to the bottom of the question section for important info** )

hatake012693= thank you so much for such a kind review and I agree there are stories on this site that are virtually unreadable. As for Tayuya, she will be added to the list.

Ronin Kenshin= thanks a lot dude for the review.

LordGhostStriker= yeah my fuck up a lot of people noticed that Kakashi and Asuma made shadow clones I accidently deleted that line out of the version I posted.

BartWLewis= thank you so much for the review I hope you enjoy this chapter.

alucard77= thank you so much for the kind worked it is you guys that make me want to carry on.

Guest= yes I just changed the order of the chapters so the authors note was chapter four and chapter three was chapter three sorry for the confusion

Kamencolin=will do man

bladetri= thanks, man much appreciated

voidprince= sorry Karasuba is already winged as for Akitsu all depends on what the people vote for in the poll

= well then my friend I hope you enjoy the chapter

Rebmul= ask and ye shall receive

lusians= thanks for the advice bro, it is awesome when you get good honest constructive criticism because it allows me to grow a bit as a writer.

InuLamar=will do boss man

ncpfan= honestly with the way the poll is looking, Miya, is looking very likely.

DustyDusty= again my fuck up sorry about that he made a clone for some reason I deleted that line my fault entirely

-Important info-

Now you may have noticed that the first chapter was edited by my awesome beta/ editor thunder fang.

But onto other news, I have two requests the most important one is anyone who is competent at writing lemons. As kazehana and Naruto, relationships deepen they will eventually have sex. I am 100% sure I couldn't write a lemon for shit so if your good ta that ill give you the background ad gives you full credit for it

The second less important news is that I would love some fan are to really add to the world I am building so if any of you are talented artists and feel like drawing some that would be lovely

with that out the way on with the show?

* * *

Chapter four: the art of war Uzumaki style

"Gaara you have to listen to me I know your, full of so much anger and hate with the world with everyone but it doesn't have to be this way" Naruto screamed at the giant sand construct.

Said sand construct threw his giant limb forward in an attempt to crush him in one foul swoop.

 **"** **Hahaha you don't quite understand do you kid, he can't hear you now"** the giant Racoon chuckled. With that, the giant sand construct inhaled a mighty breath. Its stomach rapidly expanding.

Naruto was no sensor but even he could feel the massive build-up of chakra in the beast's stomach if that hit the results would be devastating. With that in mind, he made some shadow clones some of which he sent to rush towards the mighty behemoth and other of which he sent further out as materials for replacement should he have needed them.

Before the original Naruto stated the assault he had one more thing to do he closed his eyes quickly.

He opened his eyes to a massive cage.

 **"** **Ah so my Jailor visits me once again I see you ae fighting that cursed racoon, I despise him even more than I hate you so I will give you my strength for free just this once now go and crush him"** He snarled his breath washing over Naruto, as a dark crimson chakra shrouded him and he left his mind.

as his eyes opened he saw a massive bullet of wind travelling toward him at incredible speed.

With the Kyuubi chakra flowing through him, he enhanced his legs and left up easily clearing the giant ball of compressed wind. As he leapt over it a giant hand that was moving faster than its size would suggest it could fly at him.

Luckily Naruto was able to replace himself with a clone. He leapt at the giant sand limb form the tree he landed on after replacement. Landing on the limb he dashed up it boosting his legs with the crimson chakra from his tenant. As he dashed up the limb several smaller tendrils of sand tried their damn hardest to impale him, forcing him to doge and weave round them. The ones that got to close were quickly deal with via wind enhanced chops. Cleaving them from their base.

The moment they were detached they collapsed into piles of san and re-joined the main limb.

Just as he was about to reach the head where his fellow demon container was. He was struck on his side by a massive force. As he flew through several trees he saw that it was the Racoon's giant limb.

He finally rolled to some sort of stop after the fifth or so tree. However, there was no rest for the wiry, as another huge ball of compressed air was closing in on his location quickly.

Trees exploding left and right seeing those trees flying gave Naruto one of his signature insane ideas. Leaping into the air he created a mass of clones, grabbing them by the ankle he threw a chain of clones. The end clone grabbing a tree. Yes, an entirely uprooted tree, and sticking to it with his hands. The original Naruto landed and swung with all his Kyūbi enhanced might. Sending the chain of clones with a tree attached flying towards the huge sand monstrosity.

As he did the he screamed " **Naruto wa jutsu o sokkyō: Mokusei no hanmā o Uzumaki** (Naruto improvised Jutsu: Uzumaki wood hammer)" As the wood impacted on the beast with a mighty thud sending it stumbling back destroying a mighty swath of the great forest. Taking a moment reprieve Naruto felt a wash of two sets of emotions. One was from his tenant such great anger and hatred. Repressing those feelings pushing them to the side. It was kazehana she was in trouble even if she was trying to supress it for herself or maybe for him. But she needed help, help he couldn't give unless. Closing his eyes, he was once again he was in front of the inmate of his body. "fox you said me and kazehana were linked right, do you think you could send her some of your chakra" he said calmly questioning his tenant. " **even if I could why should I give my power to her, I hate humans I am only helping you to further my own goals** " the beast growled. "Look Fox this isn't a choice I am just being nice if she dies I will kill myself and take me with you she means so much to me, so are you willing to risk it" he questioned angrily. " **Hmn gusty move brat and it would be too much of a pain to reform, this once I will meet your demand boy be happy** " the beast growled as chakra flowed out of the cage and though some pipes towards an unknown destination.

As Naruto opened his eyes He once again had to leap into the air to avoid giant wind Shrunken it. As the blond leapt into the air, a gigantic sand limb came flying at him he created a clone and boosted off it clearing the limb. However, he was no air born and prone a fact that the racoon was willing to take advantage of.

A massive spear of sand flew at him with the intent to impale him. Summoning another clone, he threw himself out of harm's way.

Only to be met by a giant tail above him it was too close to doge so he made a veritable wall of shadow clones to dampen the force.

It struck like a train sending him downwards like a missile. If he hit the ground at this speed he would become a red splat.

With that in mind, he had a slightly saner idea.

Blitzing though hand seals he bit his thumb screaming " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (summoning Jutsu)"

A massive pillar of smoke engulfed the area.

It cleared to reveal a giant toad adorned with a massive Hidori and a giant tanto blade.

In its mouth was a huge smoking pipe.

 **"** **Jiraiya why did you summon me here"** it grumbled

 **"** **Boss it was me who summoned you I need some help with the giant racoon"** Naruto replied gruffly

 **"** **So it's you again huh & Ichibi, man you really know how to pick them kid" **He grunted as he drew his tanto.

Deflecting the limb of the racoon before deftly cleaving it off.

 **"** **boss I have a plan if you'll listen"** Naruto shouted as the two massive beasts clashed.

Deflecting the racoons arm again the toad leapt back crushing any trees that remained behind him.

 **"** **tell me then kid because I can't hold him off forever"** the toad replied.

* * *

"Oh look at that the runaway has some bite good it will make killing you even more satisfying" Karatsuba cackled madly.

As she once more dashed forward in an amazing show of speed tearing though several more Naruto clones in a flurry of slashes.

What had once been hundreds of Naruto clones was now no more than ten.

as she was about to close in kazehana spawned a great wall of wind. Forcing her opponent to pause. Allowing her to create a twister of tearing air underneath Karatsuba. Only for it to be cut in half a moment latter.

Not one to let up she pressed her attack sending several dense bullets of the wind towards her opponent.

At this point kazehana knew she would lose if she got close. She just had to hold till someone could help her.

Karatsuba, however, wasn't going to allow kazehana to keep her at range cleaving though the balls of compressed wind with precise slices, she dashed trough the destruction closing the distance instantly.

As the silverrette brought her blade down in a diagonal slash to end her opponent a clone leapt in front of kazehana.

Slapping a piece of paper on the katana the clone exploded in smoke.

Unperturbed by this Karatsuba swung her blade once more. Aiming to bisect her enamel or she would have if it didn't explode. Sending the battle crazy woman flying back while creating a crack in her blade.

As the silverrette kipped back onto her feet she was knocked to the floor once more by an intense wave of crimson energy originating from Kazehana.

'so much sadness, I need to go to him' kazehana though to herself as the crimson chakra swept over her through her bond with Naruto.

Kazehana could tell that this was an intense power from hatred but the emotion that stood out for her was Naruto's, she could feel such intense sadness resonating from him. But underneath the sadness, there was the one constant emotion love.

Feeling a renewed determination, she prepared to end this fight.

Channelling the powerful chakra kazehana created an amour made of wind around herself before dashing forward at blinding speed.

Karatsuba didn't know what hit her when a fist buried itself in her sternum sending her hurtling off the platform and into the stadium wall.

Capitalising on the surprise Kazehana's hands started to glow as an as she built up energy around them before punching them forward shouting

"Uzumaki Kaze no ryū". As from her hands two wind dragons came forth and descended upon Karatsuba. Upon impact it created a huge dome of tearing wind. Needless to say her opponent was now much worse for wear.

* * *

Hiruzen had been Hokage for many years and had fought in several wars. He had seen untold horrors. But seeing his student spit himself out from his own body was by far one of the most disturbing things he had seen. "You truly have become a horror Orochimaru" the Third Hokage said almost casually as he brought his adamantine staff down upon his student. Said snake dogged the blow with a quick side step. His hands blurred trough hand seals as he blew out a huge fire ball. The third Hokage was unperturbed however and simply swung his staff through the fireball dispersing it. From behind it came a huge earthen dragon. Hiruzen was having none of that. He slammed his foot down on the floor spawning a massive wall. That crushed the dragon against the wall of the barrier dissipating it. Striking the earthen wall several times sent huge boulders of earth flying at his student. Hiruzen had no more mercy for his student he was fighting to kill and he wasn't about to lose. As he thought this he blew out a massive flaming dragon from his mouth. Orochimaru could only summon a wall of snakes which were promptly burnt alive by the intense flame

* * *

Naruto readied himself, as he blurred through hand seals along with the gaint toad beneath him. As a gaint shroud of smoke covered them both from the smoke came the Kyūbi. It leapt at the gaint racoon. Pining it down. Naruto came flying off the gaint foxes head, along with a chain of clones using them as a grappling hook to attach himself to the racoon's head. Crawling up his clones he landed on the racoon's head. "Gaara I know you can hear me you're not alone and I am gonna show ya what it means to protect something with my fist" he screamed as he ran towards the sleeping red head sitting atop the racoons head.

He increased his speed by channelling wind chakra to his feet like blades he cleaved though the sand underfoot like ice-skates on ice. The blue eyed boy speed up exponentially flying down the limb towards the beast's head. The sand limbs no longer able to touch him he was going so fast.

He was now no more than a couple of metres away from the head with a great chakra enhanced leap he corkscrewed though the air. Landing directly in front of Gaara's prone body. Losing his fist like an arrow form a bow an emotionally infused fist struck the boys square on.

The moment his fist hit the boy there was just an instant Naruto could feel everything flowing though him. All of Gaara's thoughts emotions even glimpses of his past. He could understand the pain that Gaara felt as the sand construct collapsed around them. They descended to the floor the sand cushioning the fall.

As they lay their Naruto could hear the soft cries of his opponent.

"why, why did I lose I deserve to exist I only live for myself why did I lose I don't want to die" the Redhead cried to himself.

"I get it Gaara, more than you ever know I could have been you if I didn't find those most precious people to me they made me want to carry on to protect them no matter what, you have them two your brother and sister looked about ready to kill Sasuke when he hurt you. Live for them Gaaratrust me it will give you a strength that will never fail" with that said, Naruto fell into silence barely hanging onto consciousness.

* * *

Gently picking up her brother Temari for the first time could approach and hold her brother. Deep down she had always cared but for a while, she had stopped caring stopped being a good sister. It was up to her to fix that to be a good older sister to protect him. With that, they slowly moved though the Forrest away from the battle felid that was the hidden leaf village.

It was going to be a long arduous journey for her as a person, and her village but something told the blonde that things would get better even if it took some time.

The blonde pigtailed girl looked down at her brother. It seems she still had a lot to learn. As a wise man once said the best way to learn is from your mistakes.

Hiruzen was exhausted this was the most tired he had been since the third shinobi world war. Orochimaru was taking everything he was giving it a returning fire with equal vigour.

They call a moment when the tides change complete and suddenly a turnabout.

After what felt like hours and opening the first two gates, Kakashi and Gai had manged to destroy the second Hokage's arms and trap him. With help from the Second Hokage himself though it seemed they still had a lot of growing to do.

"well done I am glad the next generation has grown so strong; I'll leave the rest to you good luck" the second Hokage announced in a completely relaxed manner.

As the sealing tag landed on his forehead dispelling Orochimaru's hold over them. Allowing the second Hokage temporary control of his boy back.

Turning to his brother the second Hokage blitzed though a series of hand seals while grabbing a sealing tag of Kakashi.

The first Hokage was so preoccupied with Asuma he was unprepared for his brother to appear next to him. In a flash and slap a seal on him killing Orochimaru's influence on his body.

Finally having control of his body the first Hokage turned to the Jounin who had beaten them in a sense.

"I am glad to see that the village has been left in such powerful and capable hands, unfortunately, we only have a small amount of chakra without that man who summoned us, however, we should have enough to help out while you support your Hokage," the first said.

Both of the two former fire shadows formed a familiar seal summoning a shadow clone into existence each. The seconds shadow clone grabbed the shoulder of the firsts shadow clone and flashed out of the barrier.

It seemed the tide of battle had turned.

"it seems that once again you have failed Orochimaru but this will be the last time" The third Hokage announced knocking his. Sword out of his hand away from him. As Orochimaru went to retrieve his blade, he had to doge a foot flying towards his face at Mach speeds and a lightning covered hand.

Orochimaru grabbed Gai from the air spinning him around he threw him into Kakashi's path who thanks to his Sharingan was able to deactivate his Rikiari (lightning blade). The then turned while blitzing though hand seals breathing a massive dragon of fire directly towards his third foe Asuma. Who fortunately managed to replace himself lace second.

Orochimaru was not given a moments reprieve when a tree sprouted up taking his sword with it. He then had to quickly replace himself when a dense bullet of compressed tearing water stuck the spot he occupied, no more than a second ago.

It seems the odds were no longer in his favour. Unwilling to leave his blade he summoned a wall of snakes and fire before dashing towards the tree.

However, this plan was thwarted when a wall of water rose and destroyed the snakes and fire.

Orochimaru saw the exact moment he should have died. A giant dragon made of fire and wind descended on him in a brilliant white inferno first his arms were vaporised into a fine dust then it hit his torso. The only reason he survived was the barrier collapsing beneath them sending Orochimaru hurtling towards the ground.

He was captured by his most loyal servant Kabuto.

* * *

"lord Orochimaru it seems the invasion has failed two of the sound four have been killed by the Sekirei known as Karatsuba, it seems she was sent to eliminate you and the combined might of the First and Second Hokage have manged to quell the invasion we have lost" Kabuto reported faithfully.

"It seems we need to retreat the battel is lost" Orochimaru wheezed out.

"lord third should we pursue them," the Anbu commander asked

"No the village needs to recover however put out a kill on sight order on him, but for now, the village needs as much of a shinobi presence as possible, you are needed to protect the borders immediately" the third Hokage coughed out as he attempted not to collapse.

* * *

After the conclusion of her short fight kazehana immediately started off to where her bond told her Naruto was.

She came into a gargantuan clearing with several hundred torn up trees and sand all over.

In the centre was a beaten and blood Naruto but the real strange thing was that he was smiling.

She moved closer to him she noticed that the smile was almost sombre.

"Naruto my god what happened," she asked as she gently placed Naruto's head in her lap.

"man Hana-chan I fought him Gaara I could have been him if I didn't have you and all my other precious people I was so close before I met you, you know and it scared me more than anything, I really hope he finds something to protect I really do" He almost wept.

All she could really do was hold him close and let him work his emotions out.

* * *

The Third Hokage collapsed the effort of the battel finally caching up to him.

Turning around having caught the elderly foreshadow he called out the remaining Anbu. The dashed over to him

"quickly get him to the hospital right now" Kakashi ordered.

Picking him up the Anbu disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

As this was happening the two former Hokage could only watch

"it seems we are no longer needed" the second announced blitzing though hand seals they dissipated as if they were never there as the body the presided fell to the floor.

* * *

A week after the invasion the village was in full recovery mode many had been lost. But thanks to the timely intervention of the shadow clones of the first and second Hokage, as well as Jiraiya and the toads. While the losses were extensive it could have been much worse.

The funerals were being held today. Naruto walked down the street in silent contemplation. Thanks to his quick thinking the third had survived, but fighting Gaara showed him how weak and helpless he was he needed to get much stronger.

Any further thoughts on the matter were promptly forgotten when a pair of limbs enshrouded him as he felt a weight on his back.

"what's wrong Naru-koi," she said as she kissed him on the cheek

"nothing really I was just thinking I need to get a lot stronger if I want to protect you Hana-chan," he said turning towards her.

Thanks to Kazehana's ability to actually cook Naruto had begun to grow she no longer towered over him as much.

"Don't worry I know you will and I'll be by your side the entire time" Kazehana announced confidently kissing him on the lips.

Naruto smiled all in all it could be worse he thought as he wrapped a limb around his beautiful girlfriend.

That was another interesting thing that had happed, during the week they'd made it official as far as Naruto was concerned.

* * *

"Jiraiya my boy I fear I am not as strong as I once was I need a successor and if you refuse that leaves only Tsunade, as such I have arranged for you to leave in just a few days," he said handing Jiraiya the appropriate paperwork from his hospital bed.

Jiraiya nodded accepting the scroll he needed to find his loveable dimwit of an apprentice.

With that in mind, he leapt out of the hospital window disappearing.

* * *

Things had calmed down significantly now that the village was rebuilding, with most Jounin and Chūnin being continuously busy with missions. the Genin were mostly confined to rebuilding.

Such was the fate for one particular Genin team, team ten.

"man this is such a drag" Shikamaru sighed.

It had not been his week he had awoken in a hospital with a minor case of chakra exhaustion. Then he found out that the woman who saved him Yahan was to put it in her own word bonded to him.

As she had no other place to go Shikamaru then had to explain that to his parents. His overenthusiastic mother had competently ignored everything he had told them, and congratulated him on getting an as she called it a 'little girlfriend'.

Yahan was sneaky, to say the least, she played up to his mother saying that she had lost her home in the invasion. So now she was living with them.

But even worse he had to go and see the elder council for some reason. Man, this sucked.

A sharp whistle was heard by the trio of team ten.

"alright brats that it for today and Shikamaru I am to accompany you to the Hokage's office," Asuma said appearing from seemingly nowhere.

He walked up to Shikamaru and grabbed his shoulder the two disappearing in a flurry of leaves.

"I wonder where Shika is off too, oh well I am meeting up with Sakura see you later Choji," Ino said turning to her partner before dashing off.

Choji just shrugged heading home, dinner was almost ready anyway.

* * *

Sakura was sitting outside of the café they normally met up at.

"hey, Sukura you ready to go," Ino asked her friend. After the invasion, Ino and Sakura came to realise how pointless their fighting was, so one awkward conversation later they were best friends once more.

Getting up the pinkette followed her boisterous blonde friend. They were gonna find that woman who was apparently in love with Naruto. And ask her a few questions.

After about twenty minutes of searching, they found themselves in front of Naruto's house.

Ino being the bolder of the two stepped up and knocked on the door. There was a brief sound of scuffling behind the door before it opened.

Standing in the door was the very woman blonde and pinkette were looking for.

"oh hello your friends of Naruto right if you're looking for him a silver-haired man came to take him to the Hokage's office" she smiled serenely at them adopting a familiar posture. Well to her at least.

"Actually, miss kazehana we came to see you we were hoping to ask you a few questions," Ino said in an unusually shy way.

"oh really, well come in then sorry about the mess," the older woman said ushering the girls in.

They looked round when she said it was messy they expected a lot worse. There were a few used ramen containers on the table and the windowsills were kind of dusty apart, from that it was actually quite clean.

Taking a seat opposite from the girls kazehana spoke

"so what can I do for you?" the grey-eyed woman smiled.

This time, it was Sakura who spoke.

"we want to know how you and Naruto are so happy, there is this guy we kind of like and we were wondering if you could give us some advice on approaching him"

Kazehana looked at them in deep thought before answering honestly.

"to be honest when I meet Naruto I was heartbroken the man I had loved complete and utterly rejected me, I didn't know how I could live without him then Naruto turned up he took me in looked after me, even offered to lend me some money to get back on my feet from that moment I realised I loved him isn't love wonderful" she sighed dreamily.

Needless to say, Sakura and Ino were taken aback. They really didn't expect that from Naruto of all people. It seemed they had a lot to think about when it came to true love. Any further questions they had were for now put on the back burner.

* * *

Shikamaru and Asuma arrived at the Hokage's office just a few seconds after they had teleported. Standing in front of the Hokage's office was none other than team sevens lazy sensei Kakashi.

'Hmn so it was what I thought it was' Shikamaru thought to himself. As he entered the Hokage's office.

What Shikamaru did now expect was for Naruto to be standing there. Then again it was his quick thinking that had actually allowed the Jounin to help the third. As well as that he had apparently single-handed dealt with Suna's jinchūriki.

Coughing to get their attention their Hokage spoke.

"as you have no doubt guessed, you have been brought here for a promotion from the rank of Genin to the rank of Chūnin, thanks to exemplary tactical prowess and td skills you have displayed worthy of the rank of Chūnin"

As he said this he handed the two boys two scrolls contain all the gear an average Chūnin needed. He then handed them the standard Chūnin flak vest.

"As Chūnin you are expected to set an example for the village, now you are dismissed for the rest of the day to celebrate, tomorrow your official duty's begin" the wizened fire shadow smiled at the two men in front of him.

Nodding and bowing respectfully the two boys left. Shikamaru noticed out of the corner of his eye Naruto mouthing thank you to the Hokage.

With that, they exited the office.

* * *

It took Naruto about five minutes to get home he couldn't wait to share the exciting news with Kazehana. He was already proudly wearing his Chūnin flak jacket.

Landing he opened the door to his property to see kazehana sitting on the couch watching some Tv.

Turning around she saw Naruto enter.

"so Naru-koi what did they want," the older woman asked curiously.

"oh nothing they just made me Chūnin, and to celebrate we are gonna go out, later on, today" he announced with pride in his voice.

Kazehana was so proud of him. With that in mind, she got up and approached him wrapping her limbs around him she kissed him passionately. It seemed she could crack out her new dress who knowns thy may have even been able to have sex if all went well.

However, it was not to be as a cough intrupted the twos short make out session.

Turning around clearly showing his displeasure, Naruto was greeted by pervy sage.

"sorry kid your gonna have to put a pin in that, congratulations, by the way, me you and the little miss there have a mission that we should have left for already so pack your shit were heading out" The white-haired sage chuckled to himself.

Ninjas are the ones who in endure and as they say there is no rest for the wicked.

* * *

A/N that's all ladies and gentlemen next up is the Tsunade arc so look forward to that

As always feel free to pm me any questions or just leave a review telling me what you liked a disliked also poll two should be up real soon.

Don't worry be happy peace out Leonvangola11


	6. The Gears Turn

AN: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei I wish I did though anyway those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Sakurako Gokurakuin.

Reviews

Mokkel-senpai= as the polls are closed I can confirm that the Naruto girl will be Shizuka which I think is pretty rare. But seriously thanks for the shining review.

Paxloria=man you left loads of reviews thank you so much. You are a rally fantastic reviewer thank you very much for all the constructive criticism =D

Thunder Dragon= man I have been trying to find ya since you left this review. I agree with a lot of what you said however for any interested for the foreseeable future I am gonna leave the story as is. However, I will eventually go back and flesh everything out.

bladetri= +D

alucard77= thank you, you rock rock rock.

= I hope it is

Guest 1 and 2= I really hope you put a name down so I can credit you for the lovely reviews

redwolf23456= thanks dude also loving the profile picture

without futher ado enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Right then kid go and pack your shit me and the little missy here need to have a talk no off you go" Jiraiya declared.

Naruto didn't look happy about it but he complied nevertheless.

The moment the blonde stepped through the door to his room Jiraiya trough several seals onto the door and the walls creating a barrier.

The supposedly wizened sage turned to the other resident of the room.

"So we got a few things to talk about," Jiraiya said in an unusually serious tone.

The kazehana nodded in understanding while motioning for him to continue.

"first things first the old monkey and by that I mean the Hokage wanted me to pass on his thanks, He couldn't say it in person mainly because if word got out that some unknown unaffiliated ninja saved him it would look bad on the village. So we had to put more of a spin on it and give the kid credit, along with Asuma. On the plus side, it gave the kid a push that allowed him to become a Chūnin. Regardless the Hokage gives you his sincerest thanks." The toad sage explained giving her a half bow.

Kazehana could only smile in joy.

Jiraiya came back up to his full height before addressing the wing goddess once more. "Now onto more personal matters, you need to stop look I get it before you interrupt me, you want to take your relationship further you want to get more intimate with the kid your 'dating'. But listen at best the kid is slightly confused by all these new feelings at worst he is emotionally stunted, as slow as you might feel you taking it take it even slower if you get intimate with him he won't resist but you'll either make him feel uncomfortable or maybe even scare him off so take it slow let him set the pace. Cause I swear to kami if you hurt him you will have to deal with me and you don't want that."

Kazehana still held her smile "I'll keep that in mind but know this I will never betray him or the trust he places in me"

A smile returned to Jiraiya's face "good we have an understanding; so here take this it is an old set of armour it belonged to my apprentice's wife. The kid cares about you and I am gonna make sure to keep ya alive and the dress isn't gonna protect you so where this" the sage declared as he handed her a scroll simultaneously forming a half seal as the barrier he put up came down.

"well, that was weird my door musta jammed," Naruto said to himself confusedly. Shrugging he walked up to Kazehana. Grabbing her hand.

"so pervy sage what did ya talk about," Naruto asked grinning. He was preening in his new Chūnin flak jacket.

"Not much I just gave her some shinobi gear and this her Konoha headband she is now officially one of my apprentices along with you" the toad sage announced proudly handing Kazehana her new headband.

Five minutes later saw them all roof hopping towards the gate.

Kazehana was now wearing a tight black form fitting top with long sleeves a Uzumaki spiral on the right. A Chūnin flak jacket over the top of it fully done up a pair of shinobi trousers tapped at the ankles with a pair of heeled shinobi sandals on her thigh was her kunai holster with a katana blade on her hip. To round it all off she had a dark blue headband on her head her ponytail coming over the top of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the gate in good time Jiraiya flashed the gate guards their papers and they were out the village and on the road.

It was mostly a peaceful tree hop within three hours they stopped to take a break

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So my wonderful students while we are here taking a break I think it's time I taught you both a technique, for the gaki this" the perverted sage declared holding out his hand as a dense ball of rotating chakra formed in his hand.

"this is one of the fourths prize techniques. Now the first thing I want you to do is to pop this water balloon using only your chakra like this" he said demonstrating it to his pupil.

"you got it pervy sage," He said saluting him before starting on his task.

"right brat, anyway for the lady this technique futon: Kaze senbon (wind style: wind senbon)," he said blitzing through seals as a small senbon of wind formed in his hand.

"wind isn't my nature so I can't really make more than ten at a time but here are the hand seals," he said demonstrating the required seals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, and you're sure" the man behind the Uchiha massacre. Itachi Uchiha responded to the woman standing in front of him.

"No need to glare at her partner trust me she is telling the truth I can tell former bond" the larger of the trio responded.

"Hn, then it seems like we have no further business here we must track down and find both of them, but remember Orochimaru is a priority" the smaller cloaked figure replied.

"I don't care as long as I get to kill him, man the boss was pissed with him" the taller cloaked figure chuckled maliciously.

With that, the three figures leapt from the clearing. That was destroyed several bodies's scattered around.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and his fellow Jounin would arrive on this scene just a few minutes later black fire still burning.

"Quickly gather a team and send a message to lord Jiraiya, Itachi is on the move and they are likely after Naruto again" Kakashi half ordered half muttered to the Anbu surrounding him.

Said Anbu disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had spent a large majority of the day trying to pop the balloon he had come close a few times. While they were on their way to town, and even as they entered the town Naruto was focused purely on the balloon, relying on kazehana to guided him through the crowds.

Once they had dropped off their stuff the two had immediately found a clearing and continued their training.

Meanwhile, kazehana had made slightly more progress. You would think with her innate control over the wind it would be a trivial task. However, she had never been forced to condense the wind into compacted points, this was proving difficult it turned out using the wind the way she did wouldn't even phase most experienced Chūnin. As such she was not practising tree climbing. At first, she seemed to be making good progress but at about half way she started having problems her concentration drifting and her reserves being used up. Fortunate she had a Naruto clone to catch her when she fell.

Once again the dark haired beauty was attempting the tree climbing exercise.

This time, Naruto was actually watching her. She began with running start applying the chakra to her feet she ran up the tree, as she reached half way she felt herself slipping so she pushed more chakra to her feet.

She made it another few steps and tried applying, even more, chakra to her feet. With disastrous results. She shoots off the tree like a bullet, spinning through the air in a lovely parabolic arc.

Luckily Naruto chose to leap up catching her mid-flight softening the blow. He landed on his hunches. Kazehana cradled in his arms.

Letting her out of his arms Naruto thoughtfully looked at the marks on the tree left by kazehana.

"That's it rotates look the marks when you pumped too much chakra it made almost tiny spirals." The blonde boy jumped up and down excitedly.

She didn't quite get it but he seemed happy so she was happy.

Picking up the water balloon he focused for a few seconds. The water seemed to churn in that balloon followed by a loud pop.

"alright, I did it yeah" the blue-eyed boy jumped up and down in excitement.

"Not bad kid seems like you are a fast study" the Toad Sage announced appearing behind Naruto causing him to jump.

Naruto turned around facing the toad sage "well picked up on the kid the first stage of the Rasengan is rotation everyone's chakra has a natural rotation; it was the fourth who figured that out you know. By figuring out your own chakras rotation you can begin to learn the Rasengan. Now for part two"

With that said the elder ninja pulled out a rubber ball and placed it in his hand focusing for a second the ball burst.

Handing him the ball Naruto began the second step while kazehana went back to tree walking.

With that Jiraiya's shadow clone burst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was sitting in a bar talking to one of his contacts.

"so the land of rain closed its borders, this is not good at all I mean Hanzo was suspicious but not like this, apart from that did you find out any more about these beings are known as Sekirei"

A figure covered in shadows responded to the spy master of the leaf "I am afraid not all I know is that they seem to originated from rain well those that escaped before the border closed."

Before any more discussion could occur a message was handed to the toad sage. Reading it Jiraiya leapt from his seat, he placed down the appropriate money before disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

It was even worse than he thought one of the clones he left had also just been dispelled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was late now and the toad sage still hadn't returned kazehana was asleep having spent a lot of her chakra.

Naruto, however, couldn't sleep. Staring out the window he looked at the full moon.

There was a knock at the door grabbing a kunai the boy approached the door opening it slowly.

Standing outside was a man with white hair and glasses, he was wearing a white cape and from what he could tell shinobi attire underneath.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto I am a friend of kazehana I was hoping we could have a chat,training,their" the man said rather boisterously.

Naruto was going to close the door when there was a glint from the man's glasses. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming need to follow the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was panicking first he finds out that Itachi was on his tail and then the chakra beacon that was Naruto disappears. This was an omen and if the Uchiha had Naruto then head were gonna roll. The Toad Sage would make sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto came out of his daze he was standing in the clearing where he had training earlier that day.

The white haired man coughed "I am sorry that I had to put a Genjutsu on you Naruto-Kun, but I needed to have a little talk with you, you see your friend kazehana is part of a special project of mine called the Sekirei project my boss wanted an army for a god and I provided, however, that was so boring so I let some of them free such as your little friend. That made my boss very angry you see s-"

"I won't let you hurt her I kil-"Naruto interrupted only to be interrupted himself.

"kill her my dear boy why no I want to keep her with you but my boss friends are after you so I am here to give you a warning if you reveal to anyone where she came from or any other juicy information she gives you. I will kill her then bring you to my boss myself. Oh, I am so excited to see your bond grow maybe you will challenge a god. And how will a Sekirei be affected by your tenant, oh so many mysteries's, do continue to entertain me Naruto-kun" Chuckling as the was a flash from his glasses once more he disappeared into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was panicking now not even the toads were able to get a pinpoint on Naruto. But you know what they say speak of the devil. Just as Jiraiya was about to enter sage mode to begin to track down the boy. When he literally stumbled into the clearing looking a bit dazed but none the less alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next thing he knew Naruto was standing in front of the toad sage.

"Hey pervy sage" He muttered.

"Don't hey me kid where did you go?" the white haired male asked in a furious tone.

"I don't remember," Naruto said still partially dazed.

'it seems someone used a powerful Genjutsu on the kid, hmm this is not good I think it's time we left' the elder shinobi thought to himself.

"Look gaki I have finished up my business here, apparently, the person who was looking for has been seen in a small gambling town. So we are heading off now go and wake you little girlfriend and be ready to move in five you can catch up on sleep later" he ordered sterner than Naruto had ever heard him.

Itachi could only sigh they had missed them again it looked like the toad Sanin was shrewder than he thought.

"so partner can we finally kill them, I hate being followed," his partner asked in a jovial tone.

"very well but try to be discreet" the Uchiha could only sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was putting his all into his training, and that was fine and all but it felt like he had been pulling away from kazehana. She would notice it in the small things and they had been making so much progress to.

'maybe he will know what to do' the black-haired beauty mused to herself.

With that in mind, she dropped back a bit and approached the older shinobi.

He acknowledged her with a nod.

"so I am guessing, you hear to ask me about the kid" the white haired male nodded in a sagely way

"honestly I don't know, but I reckon if ya ask he will tell you." He sighed as if there was a weight on his shoulders.

'okay then ill talk to him when we make camp tonight' she decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pervy sage had wondered off leaving him and kazehana behind to look after the stuff.

Naruto was unsure should he bring up that guy who apparently knew her. What if he didn't. what if she was being put in danger because of him? How much did he really know about her?

All of these thoughts came to a halt when he felt a hand entwine with his own.

He looked at her, she looked at him.

"look I wa-"he started

"I think we nee-"she said at the same time.

The older girl nodded at him to continue.

And like a flood, every question in Naruto mind came flowing out like a never ending barrage.

Before she spoke Naruto felt something he knew she could feel his feelings but for once he could feel hers love, admiration but also a sense of fear.

With an almost slight tremble, she began to speak.

"I guess I haven't been very fair I know lots about you but you don't know much about me." The grey-eyed woman began.

"I want to tell, you but there is so much, what if after I tell you everything you don't like me as much I want this to go well" Her hand was visibly shaking now.

Her emotions surging through the bond. He could see flashes, flashes of fighting, off fear of anger and remorse. It gave the young blonde a starting realisation. Just like him she had her own secrets, and in time she would share them. But in her own time. After all birds of a feather stick together.

She was about to begin speaking again when he beat her to the punch.

"Hehe you know strangely that makes me feel a lot better, I still want to know everything I won't drop this but you gave me time now ill do the same you know." He nodded showing some maturity. After all, if they were gonna be together forever then they had time.

As Jiraiya's clone watched from the tree he couldn't help but feel uneasy. One minute the kid looked raring to go the next. He looked like he had some sort of psychic understanding with the chick. Mabey it was just him being overly cautious but he couldn't quiet, trust her yet hence why he put an entire contingent work of tracking and dispelling seals in her clothes. But regardless the kid seemed happy and who was he to stop the kid from being happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi leapt back his entire team had been completely decimated apart from him and Gai who was currently engaged with the monster of the hidden mist. Meanwhile, he was facing off against Itachi the Chidori sparking to life in his hand.

"So Itachi why have you chosen to turn up here of all places," Kakashi said dashing forward at amazing speeds jabbing at the black cloaked man with his lightning Jutsu.

Said the cloaked man was simply swaying out of the way of his lightning fast jabs.

However, this was interrupted when his partner came flying at him via kick from Gai.

He disappeared in a flock of crows.

Dispersing the Chidori. While simultaneously tracking the real Itachi's movement, his hands flew through hand seals upon ending it he blew out a colossal ball of fire. However, the Uchiha responded in kind the two great gouts of fire counselling each other out.

Then from the flames came the Uchiha it was only a second but he caught Kakashi's eye.

With a mutter of "Tsukuyomi"

Kakashi was taken out of the battle

Gai wasn't in much better condition opening the gates was putting a massive strain on him.

Just as he was about to re-engage, a silver blur shot out of the trees landing in front of Itachi.

"I have found him it seems he is seeking the help of one of his former teammates, much like them" the Slilverette reported.

"time to go already man I was just having fun" the taller of the cloaked duo chuckled

"Hn, till next time Kakashi" the Uchiha muttered the tree disappearing in a flock of crows.

Gai was exhausted luckily they had called for backup before they engaged.

The next time he would be conscious he would already be back in the leaf village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a few days of pretty intense travel but finally, they had made it to where he knew Tsunade was. In other news, Naruto had mastered the second stage of the Rasengan. That kid must have been some kind of genius or something with the progress he had made in such a short amount of time.

"Right Gaki, you and your friend can go and grab our room after that feel free to enjoy the festival, meanwhile I'll be collecting some info" the toad sage laughed rambunctiously. Disappearing along with Naruto wallet.

It had taken them about half an hour to find the hotel and get set up in their room. Changing into more casual. With that out of the way, the young couple set out to see what the gambling town had in store for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had spent a good deal of the afternoon walking around the stalls with little hassle. When Naruto accidently walked into someone. While both stayed on their feet Naruto was hoisted into the air.

"Hey, kid don't you watch where you are going," a tall man said he had almost blue skin and shark-like teeth.

"sorry about that" the boy Replied in as an Apologetic of a tone as he could muster.

"you're lucky I am in a good mood today kid" He Laughed good-naturedly. Putting Naruto down with that he walked off.

Kazehana had arrived just in time to see a tall person put Naruto down.

As she walked up to him she asked: "what was that about?"

Her answer came just not from Naruto.

"your friend there just ran into an s class missing criminal and survived, it seems he is one lucky kid" a woman with blonde hair green eyes and in a green overcoat replied.

As she said this she gripped a crystal hanging around her neck.

"you should be more careful" she muttered walking away from the duo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzo stormed into the Hokage office and was greeted by a frail looking third Hokage.

"they have been spotted again and not only did you not inform me you let the asset out of the village, have you really become such a fool" Danzo shouted in absolute rage.

"Danzo, bite your tongue firstly we can't afford to fight him within the village by keeping Naruto here we are inviting a battle we are simply not ready for, secondly he is with Jiraiya who will keep him moving and out of harm's way until the village is back at full strength" the frail yet powerful man calmly responded.

'I just have to stay strong a little bit longer' this was the mantra the third Hokage kept chanting to himself. Even though he was suffering being nowhere near healed from his battle with Orochimaru.

Danzo could only snarl as he left the Hokage office once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One the third day Jiraiya came rushing into their room.

"UP AND ATEM GAKI I HAVE FOUND HER LETS GO," the toad sage said barging into their room like a wild animal.

Five minutes later found the three standing outside their hotel.

"right kid it seems she is in a major casino so were in luck she won't be moving anytime soon, now be careful and by that I mean let me do the talking kid," he said patting his young apprentice on the head.

With that, they set off and Naruto could only wonder what Pervy Sage's teammate could look like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a shadow watched from above white linen sheets swaying around her.

"It's him it finally him my love" she sighed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

thoughts for a story to make or not to make

maelstrom and the shadow fists

For years he had been training honing his body into a precise weapon. From the age of four to the age of nine he was trained in the ninja arts. Then once he had graduated, they handed him over to them the ones he called his masters. Yami the one shadow nine fist. The strongest masters of the killing arts in the world and he was their ultimate disciple. The range and depth of styles not that he really used them, He mainly stuck to the ninja arts. As this was his specialist style.

"That's enough Naruto your training is done for the day, now if you would kindly come with me I have much to discuss with you" the boy heard from the intercom.

Naruto snapped out of his musings to look at the devastation he wrought. Surrounding him were serval dead bodies. Ignoring them he walked to the door as it opened with a metallic hiss.

From the other side, the blonde haired boy saw his master. He was a fairly tall man with almost Bishōnen good looks he had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had two vantbraces and two shin guards style like traditional samurai armour. In Stark contrast to this, he was donned in a jet black suit with a pinstripe undershirt black with white stripes and a bolo tie around his neck.

"you have developed well it has been a while since I have last seen you Naruto, I am sure you wouldn't mind talking a stroll with me" the older blonde gestured forwards his voice as charismatic as ever.

The younger blonde only nodded as he followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of walking they came to one of the more unused areas that was available to them. This area was so old that most of the security afforded to other training grounds was not here, them weren't even cameras.

With a quick glance around the blue eyed man began to speak.

"Naruto I have to ask you are you really okay with all the people you have killed"

"No but it is the wish of the elder council that I obey all orders given to me here" The young boy no older than fourteen replied in a dead tone.

"Hmn, that is not what I wanted to hear. It seems that the disciple of Ryōzanpaku has defeated two Yomi disciples. As such we have been given free rein to challenge them. Apart from you, however I worry about my daughter as such I want you to join that high school and befriend her as her silent protector you understand that yes." The older blonde whispered just loud enough for his disciple to hear.

"I understand master" the blonde replied once again in a monotone.

Patting the boy on the shoulder he declared a little to loudly "Good you understand in which case it will soon be time to challenge Ryōzanpaku's disciple, until then watch him carefully"

Naruto didn't quite understand why his master was acting so strangely but in the end he didn't really care. After all he was just a weapon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This is not good at all it seems repaying my debt. to you will be harder than I tough Minato, Kushina, I managed to keep him out of harm's way by making him my own disciple however the other still had to train him. This is deeply troubling hopefully the Shirahama kid will have a good effect on the boy.' But much still troubled Saiga as he watched his disciple walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello class I would like to welcome our newest student Naruto Uzumaki.

Said blonde walked into the room garbed in the standard academy uniform.

"Hello it is nice to meet you all my name is Naruto Uzumaki, please look after me" the blonde boy exclaimed in an overly cheerful tone.

"very good mister Uzumaki now if you wouldn't mind taking a set next to Shirahama he will show you around the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell finally rung signalling Naruto to turn to his guided the one dubbed Shirahama.

"hiya nice to meet ya I am Naruto, just call me Naruto I am not really one for honorifics and your Name is Shirahama right." The enthusiastic blonde said holding out his hand.

Kenichi was unsure about this guy he seemed nice enough but something felt off, it was probably just his imagination.

Kenichi grabbed Naruto hand only to feel like he was caught in a death grip. The boys gripping strength was unreal, not one to back down he returned with equal force.

After a few seconds they released each other's hand.

"man you have a strong grip," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"you too, by the way you can call me Kenichi if I call you Naruto" the brown haired boy replied rubbing his hand slightly.

There was a moment of awkward silence that was immediately interrupted by another voice.

"Hello my name is Mu Furinji nice to meet you I am a friend of Kenichi-san" the bubbly blonde known as Mu introduced herself.

"Hi Mu it's nice to meet you I can see Kenichi has an excellent choice in picking friends, speaking of which, do you guys wanna be friends" the blue eyed boy asked sincerely.

Kenichi smiled before replying "Sure so do you want to eat lunch with us"

Just like that the tension that once existed melted. They proceeded to eat lunch together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The real trouble began as the three were walking home. It was on this day that Koga decided to have his revenge. They were walking down the street when Koga and his gang of thugs decided to surround them.

"well, well, well if it isn't Shirahama and his little gang, I remember how you beat me last time this time you won't be so lucky" the short black haired boy announced as he threw a kick not allowing Kenichi to get a word in edgeways.

Just as said recipient of the kick was preparing to receive the blow someone else was already in Koga's guard. Shouldering the blow Naruto launched several damaging punches from his waist into the boy's gut. Within a fraction of a second the black haired teen was down for the count.

so should i write this or not answer with a review or in the poll I'll set up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N that's all ladies and gentlemen I want to make the Tsunade arc as short as possible cause I feel like there are only so many ways it can go hopefully I can make it a bit exciting

As always feel free to pm me any questions or just leave a review telling me what you liked a disliked also the polls are no closed and I have seen all ya reviews.

Don't worry be happy peace out Leonvangola11


End file.
